La historia de Tom Ryddle
by LunaRyddle
Summary: Tom Ryddle no es exactamente mi personaje favorito, sin embargo me llama mucho la atención, ya que es una persona que obtuvo todo lo que quiso durante un tiempo, en este corto fic, voy a hacer referencia a la vida de Tom Ryddle, como llegó a Hogwarts y cómo consiguió sus metas, ésta es la parte en la que JK Rowling no nos contó lo suficiente
1. Chapter 1

En un nublado día en Londres un chico estaba jugueteando con un lápiz entre sus dedos recostado en su cama, la puerta de su dormitorio estaba abierta y por allí miraba pasar a sus compañeros, de pronto había sonreído recordando la pasada excursión de hacía dos semanas:

FLASH BACK:

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Tom? - dijo una niña llamada Amy Benson

- explorar - dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa maliciosa que sus dos compañeros no pudieron ver ya que él iba en cabeza caminando por un sendero tupido que llevaba a una montaña

- no entiendo, ¿tú ya habías venido antes a esta isla? - preguntó Dennis

- no exactamente Dennis - dijo el niño con una fría carcajada - ustedes no entienden, miren - dijo Tom Ryddle parándose en seco y volviéndose a los dos niños - de camino a esta isla, vi una cueva grande que me pareció encantadora, así que pensé en invitarlos a ustedes porque los demás chicos son unos miedosos ustedes no lo son ¿o sí? Porque de ser así iré solo - dijo el muchacho levantando la nariz

- somos valientes Tom, de verdad - dijo Dennis - por eso estamos aquí contigo, de camino a la montaña

- bueno… más les vale, sigamos caminando que ya casi llegamos

Los niños llegaron sudorosos hasta la entrada de una cueva oscura, fría, húmeda y siniestra, Tom comenzó a entrar con entusiasmo a la cueva, pero los dos niños que iban con él se reusaban a entrar, Tom se había vuelto a impacientar

- todavía no entiendo porque nos trajiste aquí, nosotros discutimos ayer y no entiendo porque si ayer estabas tan enojado… hoy nos tratas tan bien - dijo Amy a Tom que ya estaba bastante dentro de la cueva y que la miraba con impaciencia

- ya les dije que no soy un chico rencoroso y que quería que me volvieran a hablar ¿quieren entrar de una vez? No creo que hayan caminado todo eso - dijo señalando los árboles que de donde estaban los chicos se veía el largo camino que habían recorrido - para a la final no entrar a la cueva por cobardía

- ¿y si hay animales ponzoñosos? - preguntó de pronto Dennis y Tom dio una patada al suelo

- que no hay, tengo todo este rato aquí y no he visto nada les prometo que si vemos un animal que nos pueda hacer daño nos regresamos - dijo el muchacho mirando a sus compañeros que finalmente comenzaban a entrar a la cueva

Cuando estuvieron junto a Tom comenzaron a caminar los tres y Dennis y él, Tom, ayudaban a Amy a caminar por algunos lugares en los que se hacía difícil, bien sea por lo alto, bajo o resbaloso, el camino era oscuro, pero por algunos claros en el techo, se veía por donde caminar, en el techo habían estalactitas y había una que otra estalagmita, estaban caminando por una curva cuando al terminarla contemplaron un lago subterráneo que en el medio tenía una colina arenosa

- ¿les apetece nadar? - dijo Tom mientras se quitaba los zapatos

- Tom eso puede ser peligroso - decía Dennis mirando al chico que ahora se quitaba los calcetines

- no sean aguafiestas ¡por Dios! - dijo Tom mientras se quitaba el abrigo, contagiando a Amy que se quitó los zapatos, las calcetas y el vestido quedando en bañador - aprende de Amy - decía el castaño haciendo ademán de quitarse la camisa cuando Amy se zambulló en el agua haciendo un gran chapoteo

- sigo opinando que no es buena idea - decía Dennis con una sensación fría en el estómago

Más allá, del lado de la colina, se vio unas burbujas que salían desde las profundidades, Dennis miró a Tom pero éste sólo miraba las burbujas sonriendo macabramente y a Dennis no le gustó la expresión de su cara, ahora lo entendía todo mientras un frío de horror le recorría el cuerpo, Tom no los había llevado allí para que se divirtieran juntos, seguro había un tiburón o algo así allá bajo el agua y Tom lo sabía previamente, Dennis comenzó a llamar a Amy que comenzó a nadar aterrorizada a la orilla mientras Tom sonreía mirando a la chica que nadaba con desespero, estiraba las manos para que Tom y Dennis la ayudaran a salir, pero sólo Dennis la ayudaba, de repente la chica comenzó a gritar desgarradoramente, al parecer algo la había tomado por el tobillo, Dennis se horrorizaba al oír lo que gritaba la chica, mientras Tom ahora reía a carcajadas

- ¡es una mano! ¡Es una mano! Puedo sentir sus dedos en mi tobillo

Dennis la atrajo hacia él con todas sus fuerzas y la chica salió del agua, pero una horrible criatura salió con ella, parecía una mujer blanca con los ojos hundidos y ciegos, estaba casi calva y lanzaba chillidos horribles, sin dudas, era un cadáver pegajoso y mojado, al instante comenzaron a salir más de aquellas criaturas, niños, hombres y ancianos, Dennis tomó una roca y golpeó a la criatura que sujetaba el tobillo de Amy y logró que la soltara, ambos chicos corrían fuera de la cueva tan rápido como sus piernas podían y Tom recogía la ropa de Amy que estaba sobre el suelo, al parecer por una extraña razón las criaturas no le hacían daño, de echo volvieron a las profundidades del lago, cuando Tom llegó al campamento donde estaban todos, los dos chicos estaban en shock mientras todos los miraban asustados, luego las miradas se posaron en él que le extendió la ropa a Amy que se retorcía en los brazos de unas de las encargadas de los chicos, intentado que Tom no la tocara

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

El muchacho sonrió y luego recordó la ocasión en la que había colgado por el cuello al conejo de Billy Stubbs, porque el día anterior habían discutido, la verdad él tampoco sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero se conformaba con los resultados de sus extraños actos, al fin y al cabo le beneficiaban a él, se levantó de la cama y salió al pasillo, iría a sembrar el terror un rato, ese era su pasatiempo preferido, se dirigió al cuarto de juegos y vio a su víctima preferida… Amy Benson, la niña estaba de espaldas a él mientras jugaba sobre una mesa con dos muñecas, Tom sonrió y se acercó a la chica con mucha cautela, de hecho se había quitado los zapatos para no hacer ruido, cuando estuvo muy cerca susurró a su oído:

- ¡hola lindura!

La repuesta de la niña tras reconocer la voz de Tom fue salir de la estancia dando gritos de horror y al momento una de las ayudantas subió a ver qué pasaba y al ver a Tom compuso una cara de desaprobación

- ¡TOM! - Gritó la mujer mientras veía al niño que se carcajeaba en la silla que había ocupado Amy - ¿Qué no te cansas de asustar a Amy y a Dennis?

- no, no me canso, además sólo venía a saludar - dijo sonriendo

- pues ya no los saludes más, ahora vuelve a tu cuarto que tienes visitas - dijo la mujer mientras llevaba a Tom por la espalda a su habitación

- espero que no sea otro médico, ¡ya les he dicho una y mil veces que no soy esquizofrénico y los médicos que me han viso me apoyan - dijo Tom entrando en la habitación y sentándose en la cama

- como sea… solo espera a tu visita y punto - dijo la mujer cerrando la puerta

- ¡abriré la puerta de nuevo porque odio el encierro! - gritó Tom y abrió la puerta y se asomó para mirar a la ayudanta para desafiarla

- cierra esa puerta Tom - dijo la mujer severamente mirándolo desde las escaleras

- no quiero ¡maldita sea! - Gritó mientras iba a sentarse en la cama - la quiero abierta y abierta se quedará y si quieres ven a probar

La mujer sin poder aguantar las groserías de Tom, se dirigió al cuarto del niño para cerrar la puerta y por más fuerza que puso, la puerta no se cerró, la mujer la revisó para ver si el niño había atascado la puerta con algo, pero la puerta no tenía problemas, salvo el de que no podía cerrarse, la mujer miró a Tom que la veía con sus centelleantes ojos verdes y una siniestra sonrisa

- ¿no te dije que la quería abierta? - dijo con voz suave y siseante, la mujer se persignó y salió de la habitación como un bólido escaleras abajo

Rato después, un hombre con largo cabello y baba caoba entró en la habitación seguido de la señora Cole que era la encargada del hospicio

- Tom, ésta es tu visita, él es el profesor Dumbledore ha venido a decirte… bueno es mejor que te lo diga él - dijo y se marchó cerrando la puerta, Tom no dijo nada acerca de la puerta porque ésta vez quería privacidad, se sentía interesado por lo que le tuviera que decir ese hombre

Esa era una habitación muy pequeña con, poco mobiliario, un viejo armario, un canastro de hierro y unas cuantas cosas más, Dumbledore pensó que en la cara de ese niño no había ni rastro de los Gaunt, Dumbledore sabía que Mérope (la madre de Tom), había deseado que Tom se pareciera a su padre, y ese deseo se le había cumplido, pues Tom, era la viva esencia de su apuesto padre hecho niño, era alto para sus once años, de cabello castaño oscuro y piel muy clara, el chico entornó los ojos mientras examinaba el extravagante atuendo de su visitante. Hubo un corto silencio

- ¿Cómo estás Tom? - preguntó Dumbledore al cabo, acercándose para tenderle la mano

Tras vacilar un momento, el chico se la estrechó. El profesor acercó una silla y la puso al lado de la cama, de modo que parecían un paciente de hospital y un visitante

- soy el profesor Dumbledore

- ¿profesor? - Repitió Tom con desconfianza - ¿no será un medico? ¿A que ha venido? ¿Lo ha llamado ella para que me examine?

- no, por supuesto que no - repuso Dumbledore con una sonrisa

- no le creo. Ella quiere que me examinen, ¿no es eso? ¡Diga la verdad! - exclamó de pronto con una voz potente que casi intimidaba

Era una orden, y saltaba a la vista que no era la primera vez que la daba. Fulminó con la mirada a Dumbledore, que seguía sonriendo tan tranquilo. Al cabo de unos segundos el chico dejó de mirarlo con hostilidad, aunque parecía más desconfiado que antes

- ¿Quién es usted?

- ya te lo he dicho. Soy el profesor Dumbledore y trabajo en un colegio llamado Hogwarts. He venido a ofrecerte una plaza en mi colegio, en tu nuevo colegio, si es que quieres ir

La reacción de Tom Ryddle fue sorprendente: saltó de la cama y se apartó cuanto pudo de Dumbledore

- ¡a mí no me engaña! - Exclamó furioso - usted viene del manicomio, ¿no es así? "profesor", sí, claro. Pues no voy a ir al manicomio, ¿se entera? A la que deberían encerrar es a esa vieja arpía. ¡Nunca les he hecho nada ni a la pequeña Amy Benson ni a Dennis Bishop! ¡Puede preguntárselo, ellos se lo confirmarán!

- no vengo del manicomio - repuso el profesor con paciencia - soy maestro, y si haces el favor de sentarte y escucharme, te hablaré de Hogwarts. Y si al final no te interesa, nadie te obligará a ir

- que lo intenten - bravuconeó el chico

- Hogwarts - prosiguió Dumbledore, haciendo caso omiso a la bravata - es un colegio para gente con habilidades especiales

- ¡yo no estoy loco!

- ya sé que no lo estás. Hogwarts no es un colegio para locos. Es un colegio de magia

De nuevo hubo silencio. Tom Ryddle se había quedado de piedra, con gesto inexpresivo, pero su miraba iba rápidamente de un ojo de Dumbledore al otro, como si intentara descubrir algún signo de mentira en alguno de los dos

- ¿de magia? - repitió en un susurro

- Exacto.

- ¿es… magia lo que yo sé hacer?

- ¿Qué sabes hacer?

- muchas cosas - un rubor subió de su cuello a sus mejillas, parecía afiebrado - puedo hacer que los objetos se muevan sin tocarlos; hago que los animales hagan lo que yo les pido, sin adiestrarlos; puedo hacer que les pasen cosas desagradables a los que me molestan; puedo hacerles daño si quiero - las piernas le temblaban y con pasos vacilantes se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó mirando al suelo - Sabía que soy diferente - susurró - sabía que soy especial. Siempre supe que pasaba algo

- pues tenías razón - dijo Dumbledore. Ya no sonreía, lo miraba con atención - eres un mago

Tom levantó la cabeza, el rostro demudado en una expresión de intensa felicidad

- ¿usted también es un mago?

- así es

- demuéstremelo - exigió con el mismo tono autoritario de antes

Dumbledore arqueó las cejas

- si aceptas tu plaza en Hogwarts seguro que…

- ¡claro que la acepto!

- en ese caso, cuando te dirijas a mí me llamaras "profesor" o "señor"

El chico endureció el rostro en una fracción de segundo, pero luego dijo con una voz tan educada que pareció casi irreconocible:

- lo siento. Profesor ¿podría demostrarme…?

Dumbledore sacó su varita mágica de la chaqueta, apuntó al destartalado armario que estaba en un rincón y la sacudió apenas

El armario estalló en llamas

Tom se levantó de un brinco. Las llamas se extinguieron y el chico miraba a Dumbledore y al armario una y otra vez y luego señaló la varita

- ¿Dónde puedo conseguir una cosa de ésas?

- todo a su debido tiempo, mira yo diría que hay algo que intenta salir de tu armario - y en efecto se oía un suave golpeteo que provenía del mueble. Tom, por primera vez parecía asustado - ábrelo - ordenó Dumbledore

El chico obedeció, cruzó la habitación, abrió el armario y miró una cajita de cartón que vibraba como si tuviera ratones frenéticos dentro

- sácala, Tom - Ryddle tomó la temblorosa caja con gesto contrariado - ¿hay algo en esa caja que no deberías tener?

El muchacho le lanzó una mirada diáfana y calculadora

- sí, supongo que sí, señor - contestó al fin con voz monocorde

- ábrela

Lo hizo y vació su contenido en la cama, sin mirarlo, sobre la cama estaban un yoyo, un dedal de plata y una vieja armónica. Los objetos dejaron de temblar y se quedaron quietas encima de las delgadas mantas

- se los devolverás a sus propietarios y te disculparás - dijo Dumbledore al mismo tiempo que se guardaba la varita en la chaqueta - sabré si lo has hecho o no. Y te lo advierto: en Hogwarts no se toleran los robos

Tom Ryddle no parecía remotamente avergonzado; seguía mirando con frialdad a Dumbledore, como si intentara formarse un juicio sobre él. Al cabo dijo con la misma voz monocorde:

- sí, señor

- en Hogwarts no sólo te enseñaremos a utilizar la magia, sino también a controlarla. Has estado empleando tus poderes (involuntariamente, claro) de una manera que en nuestro colegio no se enseña ni se consiente. No eres el primero ni serás el último, que no sabe controlar su magia. Pero te informo que el colegio puede expulsar a los alumnos no gratos, y el ministerio de magia (sí, existe un ministerio de magia) impone un castigo aún más severo a los infractores de la ley. Todos los nuevos magos, al entrar a nuestro mundo, deben comprometerse a nuestras leyes.

- sí, señor - repitió Tom

Su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión, tomó los objetos robados y los metió de nuevo en la caja de cartón para devolverlos al armario, una vez que hubo terminado se dirigió a Dumbledore

- no tengo dinero

- eso tiene fácil remedio - dijo el profesor y sacó una bolsita de monedas - en Hogwarts hay un fondo destinado a los niños que no tienen dinero para comprar sus libros y túnicas. Algunos libros de hechizos quizá tengas que adquirirlos de segunda mano, pero…

- ¿Dónde se compran los libros de hechizos? - dijo el chico que había tomado la bolsita sin dar las gracias y examinaba un grueso galeón de oro

- en el callejón Diagon. He traído la lista de libros y material que necesitarás. Puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo todo…

- ¿quiere decir que me acompañará? - inquirió Tom levantando la cabeza

- sí, si tu…

- no es necesario. Estoy acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por mí mismo. Siempre voy sólo a Londres… ¿Cómo se va al callejón Diagon señor?

Dumbledore le entregó la lista de libros y luego de explicarle cómo llegar al caldero chorreante agregó:

- tú lo verás, aunque los Muggles que van por allí (es decir, la gente no mágica) no la vean. Pregunta por Tom, el dueño; no te costará recordar su nombre, puesto a que se llama como tú - el chico hizo un gesto de irritación, como si quisiera ahuyentar a una mosca molesta - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta tu nombre?

- hay muchos Toms - masculló. Y como si se le hubiese escapado de la boca preguntó: - ¿mi padre era mago? Me han dicho que él también se llamaba Tom Ryddle

- me temo que no lo sé

- mi madre no podía ser bruja porque en ese caso no habría muerto - razonó Tom como para sí - el mago debió de ser él. Bueno, una vez que tenga todo lo necesario, ¿Cuándo debo presentarme en ese colegio Hogwarts?

- encontrarás todos los detalles en la segunda hoja de pergamino que hay en el sobre. Saldrás de la estación de King´s Cross el uno de septiembre. En el sobre también encontrarás un billete de tren

Él asintió y Dumbledore se puso en pie y volvió a tenderle la mano. Mientras se la estrechaba, Tom dijo:

Sé hablar con las serpientes. Lo descubrí en las excursiones al campo. Ellas me buscan y me susurran cosas… ¿les pasa eso a todos los magos?

- no es habitual - respondió Dumbledore tras una leve vacilación - pero tampoco es insólito

Lo dijo en tono preocupado, pero miró el rostro del muchacho. Ambos se miraron fijamente un instante, luego se soltaron las manos y Dumbledore se dirigió hasta la puerta

- adiós Tom. Nos veremos en Hogwarts

- eso espero señor, eso espero - dijo el muchacho mientras miraba al profesor irse, una vez que se fue, Tom se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió de par en par y luego se sentó en la ventana para ver a los autos pasar


	2. El primer viaje desde el anden

El primero de septiembre a las ocho de la mañana, Tom Ryddle terminaba de hacer su maleta, estaba feliz, sabía que lo que había hablado con aquel extraño era cierto, que él era diferente y que por lo menos sólo volvería a ese horrible lugar en el que estaba durante dos meses, era cierto, aburrido, decidió unirse a sus compañeros para desayunar. Todos los niños estaban hablando muy animadamente y de hecho había mucho ruido, pero cuando Tom apareció en el umbral del comedor, todos callaron de inmediato

- les doy permiso para hablar – dijo Tom burlonamente mientras iba a sentarse junto a una niña y esta temblaba de miedo - ¿Qué hay hoy de comer? – Le preguntó a la niña y ésta se encogió de hombros - ¡vamos! Sé que sabes qué hay de comer – insistió el niño

- carne de res con puré de papas y jugo de naranja y de limón – dijo la niña con un hilo de voz

- ¿ves? – dijo Tom mientras con el dorso de la mano le acariciaba el rostro a su compañera, en un intento por parecer tierno ante los demás y la niña temblaba aún más – si sabías que había de comer, no tienes que temerme, en serio – dijo con una sonrisa amigable, en ese momento las ayudantas aparecieron con los platos y los diferentes tipos de jugos, a la niña le sirvieron jugo de naranja y a Tom de limón, a la niña parecía no gustarle el jugo de naranja, así que Tom hizo su primer gesto de amabilidad - ¿no te gusta el jugo de naranja?

- no, no me gusta – dijo la niña mirando por primera vez al castaño

- ¿te gusta el de limón? – preguntó el niño señalando su vaso, la niña asintió – bueno… ¿te parece si cambiamos de jugo? – dijo el niño mirando a la muchacha a la que se le había iluminado el rostro, el muchacho intercambió los vasos y le tomó la mano a la niña para balancearlas, mientras su rostro pálido se ruborizaba en demasía, la niña le sonrió y ambos se dispusieron a comer

Todos estaban extrañados con el comportamiento de Tom, él nunca había dado muestras de amabilidad, las ayudantas sospechaban que tal vez a Tom le gustaba aquella tímida niñita y que no se lo había demostrado por que le daría vergüenza mirarla todos los días luego de demostrarle que le gustaba, más sin embargo, lo hacía ahora porque se iría a ese colegio, los niños se vieron más animados al ver que Tom no les prestaba atención y que no los miraba con odio, así que el comedor se llenó de ruidos y voces otra vez

- Tom… - llamó la niña y el chico la miró con sus centelleantes ojos verdes mientas se llevaba una cucharada de puré de papas a la boca - ¿es cierto que te vas del orfanato?

- sí, así es, me dieron una plaza para un colegio de… de… de niños prodigios – dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa amistosa

- ¿Por qué me tratas bien de pronto? – pregunto la niña cómo si la pregunta le hubiese saltado de la boca, el niño se encogió de hombros - ¿a partir de hoy me tratarás bien? – Preguntó la niña y Tom la miró y le asintió tomándole la mano de nuevo y acariciándola – en ese caso… no quiero que te vayas – dijo la niña ruborizándose un poco y bebiendo un sorbo de jugo de limón

- me gusta que me extrañes – dijo de pronto Tom y comprendiendo lo que había dicho se tapó la cara con las manos produciendo el sonido de una bofetada – quiero decir… - trató de enmendar el error – quiero decir que… volveré el próximo verano – dijo el muchacho comprendiendo que su nueva amiga estaba ruborizada, pero no más que él, al terminar el desayuno, Tom subió con Diana, su nueva amiga, a buscar su maleta, pues se iría para llegar con anticipación, ya había ido al callejón Diagon a comprar sus cosas y recordaba muy bien la compra de su varita y de su amada lechuza negra llamada: Darkness

FLASH BACK:

- buenos días – saludó el muchacho al entrar en Olivanders, un viejo con cara amigable salió de detrás del mostrador

- buenos días muchacho… una varita ¿no?

- así es – dijo el chico dejando sus demás compras en el suelo, el hombre dio la vuelta y comenzó a tomarle medidas a Tom que se sentía raro, pues… ¿para qué le tomaría medidas ese hombre si ya madame Malkin ya se las había tomado? Además, él iba por una varita no por una túnica, porque ya las tenía

- ¡listo! – exclamó olivanders y la cinta métrica se enrolló sola en el suelo, Tom sonrió, el viejo comenzó a buscar varitas en las diferentes cajas que tenía y se las daba a Tom, mientras les explicaba de qué estaban hechas hasta que al fin una de ellas lo escogió – acebo, flexible, treinta y cinco centímetros, núcleo de pluma de fénix – dijo el hombre extendiéndole la varita, Tom la tomó y llamas de colores y chispas salieron de la punta de la varita – ya tiene su varita señor…

- Ryddle, Tom Ryddle – dijo el muchacho - ¿Cuánto es? – dijo sacando galeones del monedero que le había dado Dumbledore

- son dos galeones chico – dijo olivanders mientras el chico pagaba, luego el castaño se alejó del callejón Diagon rumbo al caldero chorreante

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Las ayudantas obligaron a los niños a despedir a Tom, la verdad todos los niños parecían contentos de que Tom se fuera, menos Diana, hasta las ayudantas parecían felices al ver a Tom caminando por la acera de enfrente lejos del orfanato

Una vez en King Cross, Tom consiguió un carrito para llevar sus cosas y a su lechuza, usando su inteligencia y luego de un rato, se dio cuenta de que el andén debía estar en el medio de los andenes nueve y diez, pero allí sólo estaba la columna ¿será que debía caminar hasta él y hacer lo que hizo Tom el tabernero con aquella pared para ir al callejón Diagon? ¿y si era como las películas y atravesaba el mural como los fantasmas? Bueno… lo atravesaría y si se golpeaba se lo atribuiría a Dumbledore cuando llegara a Hogwarts, sin más con los ojos apuñados salió corriendo hacia la pared y para su sorpresa apareció del otro lado, bajo un rótulo que decía: "andén nueve y tres cuartos", el muchacho sonrió y sin siquiera mirar a los lados, se subió al tren luego de darle su equipaje a un hombre para que lo ayudara a subirlo, escogió un compartimiento vacío y se sentó a mirar por la ventana, al cabo d un rato el tren comenzó a moverse y tres chicos abrieron la puerta del compartimiento en el que estaba Tom, el castaño los miró con enojo

- ¡hola! ¿Está ocupado este compartimiento?, no hay nadie más, es que los otros compartimientos están llenos – dijo un chico de piel clara y de ojos azules

- sí, está ocupado por mí y no… ¿ustedes son magos también verdad? - preguntó el chico interesado

- si lo somos, somos sangre limpias si a eso te refieres – dijo un muchacho rubio

- ¿sangre limpias? – preguntó el chico

- sí, hijos de una bruja y de un mago, y no mezclados con Muggles, los mezclados con los Muggles son sangre sucias ¿tú que eres? – preguntó el moreno que acompañaba a los otros dos chicos

A Tom le daba vergüenza decir que era mestizo, así que prefirió mentir acerca de su procedencia

- también soy sangre limpia, sólo que mis padres murieron y no sé cómo fui a parar a un orfanato muggle – dijo con desprecio – discúlpenme… pueden sentarse – dijo mientras colocaba a su lechuza dentro de la jaula en el suelo – soy Tom Ryddle – dijo estrechándoles las manos a los tres chicos

- yo soy Rodrick Mulciber – dijo el niño castaño – él es Abraxas Malfoy – dijo señalando al niño rubio – y él es Augustus Lestrange – dijo esta vez señalando al moreno

- un placer – respondió Tom – disculparán mi ignorancia en algunas cosas con respecto a la magia, recuerden que casi fui criado como muggle, pero en cuanto a Hogwarts lo sé todo, me aprendí los libros de memoria y en el andén, estuve practicando algunos encantamientos y me salieron a la perfección

- no te preocupes Tom – dijo Augustus – puedes andar con nosotros siempre y cuando no te juntes con los sangre sucias

- ¿y cómo sé yo cuales son los sangre sucias? – preguntó Tom con gesto de confusión

- nosotros te lo diremos, además tú sólo pregúntales de que tipo de sangre son, tal y cómo hicimos contigo – dijo Abraxas

Luego de un rato los cuatro chicos se cambiaron y se colocaron las túnicas y luego de un rato llegaron al andén de Hogsmeade, un hombre que llevaba un farol llamaba a los de primer curso para que se subieran a los botes, Tom se había quedado encantado con el castillo, siempre se imaginaba tener una casa de ese tamaño cuando fuera mayor, los cuatro chicos, es decir, Augustus, Abraxas, Rodrick y Tom, se subieron a uno de los botes he iban hablando todavía de la magia

- ¿en qué casa quieres quedar Tom? – le preguntó Abraxas

- leí la historia de Hogwarts y me gusta Revenclaw pero me fascina Slytherin, entonces preferiría quedar en Slytherin y si quedo en Revenclaw no me importaría pero… me encanta Slytherin – decía el niño con ilusión

- a nosotros también, la familia de nosotros tres ha pertenecido a Slytherin por siglos y sería una vergüenza y un crimen no quedar allí – dijo Augustus

Sin más los chicos comenzaron a bajar de los botes y luego de caminar un trecho llegaron al vestíbulo, mientras Tom murmuraba en su mente:

- espero que el sombrero seleccionador me elija para Slytherin, por favor quiero estar en Slytherin


	3. El sombrero seleccionador

LA HISTORIA DE TOM RYDDLE

Tom Ryddle no es exactamente mi personaje favorito, sin embargo me llama mucho la atención, ya que es una persona que obtuvo todo lo que quiso durante un tiempo, en este corto fic, voy a hacer referencia a la vida de Tom Ryddle, como llegó a Hogwarts y cómo consiguió sus metas, ésta es la parte en la que JK Rowling no nos contó lo suficiente y haré acopio de mi imaginación para cumplir o satisfacer el deseo de muchos acerca de saber a fondo los deseos de tan frío personaje… un fanfic dedicado a Tom Ryddle a continuación

CAPÍTULO 1:

SABÍA QUE ERA DIFERENTE:

En un nublado día en Londres un chico estaba jugueteando con un lápiz entre sus dedos recostado en su cama, la puerta de su dormitorio estaba abierta y por allí miraba pasar a sus compañeros, de pronto había sonreído recordando la pasada excursión de hacía dos semanas:

FLASH BACK:

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Tom? – dijo una niña llamada Amy Benson

- explorar – dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa maliciosa que sus dos compañeros no pudieron ver ya que él iba en cabeza caminando por un sendero tupido que llevaba a una montaña

- no entiendo, ¿tú ya habías venido antes a esta isla? – preguntó Dennis

- no exactamente Dennis – dijo el niño con una fría carcajada – ustedes no entienden, miren – dijo Tom Ryddle parándose en seco y volviéndose a los dos niños – de camino a esta isla, vi una cueva grande que me pareció encantadora, así que pensé en invitarlos a ustedes porque los demás chicos son unos miedosos ustedes no lo son ¿o sí? Porque de ser así iré solo – dijo el muchacho levantando la nariz

- somos valientes Tom, de verdad – dijo Dennis – por eso estamos aquí contigo, de camino a la montaña

- bueno… más les vale, sigamos caminando que ya casi llegamos

Los niños llegaron sudorosos hasta la entrada de una cueva oscura, fría, húmeda y siniestra, Tom comenzó a entrar con entusiasmo a la cueva, pero los dos niños que iban con él se reusaban a entrar, Tom se había vuelto a impacientar

- todavía no entiendo porque nos trajiste aquí, nosotros discutimos ayer y no entiendo porque si ayer estabas tan enojado… hoy nos tratas tan bien – dijo Amy a Tom que ya estaba bastante dentro de la cueva y que la miraba con impaciencia

- ya les dije que no soy un chico rencoroso y que quería que me volvieran a hablar ¿quieren entrar de una vez? No creo que hayan caminado todo eso – dijo señalando los árboles que de donde estaban los chicos se veía el largo camino que habían recorrido – para a la final no entrar a la cueva por cobardía

- ¿y si hay animales ponzoñosos? – preguntó de pronto Dennis y Tom dio una patada al suelo

- que no hay, tengo todo este rato aquí y no he visto nada les prometo que si vemos un animal que nos pueda hacer daño nos regresamos – dijo el muchacho mirando a sus compañeros que finalmente comenzaban a entrar a la cueva

Cuando estuvieron junto a Tom comenzaron a caminar los tres y Dennis y él, Tom, ayudaban a Amy a caminar por algunos lugares en los que se hacía difícil, bien sea por lo alto, bajo o resbaloso, el camino era oscuro, pero por algunos claros en el techo, se veía por donde caminar, en el techo habían estalactitas y había una que otra estalagmita, estaban caminando por una curva cuando al terminarla contemplaron un lago subterráneo que en el medio tenía una colina arenosa

- ¿les apetece nadar? – dijo Tom mientras se quitaba los zapatos

- Tom eso puede ser peligroso – decía Dennis mirando al chico que ahora se quitaba los calcetines

- no sean aguafiestas ¡por Dios! – dijo Tom mientras se quitaba el abrigo, contagiando a Amy que se quitó los zapatos, las calcetas y el vestido quedando en bañador – aprende de Amy – decía el castaño haciendo ademán de quitarse la camisa cuando Amy se zambulló en el agua haciendo un gran chapoteo

- sigo opinando que no es buena idea – decía Dennis con una sensación fría en el estómago

Más allá, del lado de la colina, se vio unas burbujas que salían desde las profundidades, Dennis miró a Tom pero éste sólo miraba las burbujas sonriendo macabramente y a Dennis no le gustó la expresión de su cara, ahora lo entendía todo mientras un frío de horror le recorría el cuerpo, Tom no los había llevado allí para que se divirtieran juntos, seguro había un tiburón o algo así allá bajo el agua y Tom lo sabía previamente, Dennis comenzó a llamar a Amy que comenzó a nadar aterrorizada a la orilla mientras Tom sonreía mirando a la chica que nadaba con desespero, estiraba las manos para que Tom y Dennis la ayudaran a salir, pero sólo Dennis la ayudaba, de repente la chica comenzó a gritar desgarradoramente, al parecer algo la había tomado por el tobillo, Dennis se horrorizaba al oír lo que gritaba la chica, mientras Tom ahora reía a carcajadas

- ¡es una mano! ¡Es una mano! Puedo sentir sus dedos en mi tobillo

Dennis la atrajo hacia él con todas sus fuerzas y la chica salió del agua, pero una horrible criatura salió con ella, parecía una mujer blanca con los ojos hundidos y ciegos, estaba casi calva y lanzaba chillidos horribles, sin dudas, era un cadáver pegajoso y mojado, al instante comenzaron a salir más de aquellas criaturas, niños, hombres y ancianos, Dennis tomó una roca y golpeó a la criatura que sujetaba el tobillo de Amy y logró que la soltara, ambos chicos corrían fuera de la cueva tan rápido como sus piernas podían y Tom recogía la ropa de Amy que estaba sobre el suelo, al parecer por una extraña razón las criaturas no le hacían daño, de echo volvieron a las profundidades del lago, cuando Tom llegó al campamento donde estaban todos, los dos chicos estaban en shock mientras todos los miraban asustados, luego las miradas se posaron en él que le extendió la ropa a Amy que se retorcía en los brazos de unas de las encargadas de los chicos, intentado que Tom no la tocara

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

El muchacho sonrió y luego recordó la ocasión en la que había colgado por el cuello al conejo de Billy Stubbs, porque el día anterior habían discutido, la verdad él tampoco sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero se conformaba con los resultados de sus extraños actos, al fin y al cabo le beneficiaban a él, se levantó de la cama y salió al pasillo, iría a sembrar el terror un rato, ese era su pasatiempo preferido, se dirigió al cuarto de juegos y vio a su víctima preferida… Amy Benson, la niña estaba de espaldas a él mientras jugaba sobre una mesa con dos muñecas, Tom sonrió y se acercó a la chica con mucha cautela, de hecho se había quitado los zapatos para no hacer ruido, cuando estuvo muy cerca susurró a su oído:

- ¡hola lindura!

La repuesta de la niña tras reconocer la voz de Tom fue salir de la estancia dando gritos de horror y al momento una de las ayudantas subió a ver qué pasaba y al ver a Tom compuso una cara de desaprobación

- ¡TOM! – Gritó la mujer mientras veía al niño que se carcajeaba en la silla que había ocupado Amy - ¿Qué no te cansas de asustar a Amy y a Dennis?

- no, no me canso, además sólo venía a saludar – dijo sonriendo

- pues ya no los saludes más, ahora vuelve a tu cuarto que tienes visitas – dijo la mujer mientras llevaba a Tom por la espalda a su habitación

- espero que no sea otro médico, ¡ya les he dicho una y mil veces que no soy esquizofrénico y los médicos que me han viso me apoyan - dijo Tom entrando en la habitación y sentándose en la cama

- como sea… solo espera a tu visita y punto – dijo la mujer cerrando la puerta

- ¡abriré la puerta de nuevo porque odio el encierro! – gritó Tom y abrió la puerta y se asomó para mirar a la ayudanta para desafiarla

- cierra esa puerta Tom – dijo la mujer severamente mirándolo desde las escaleras

- no quiero ¡maldita sea! – Gritó mientras iba a sentarse en la cama – la quiero abierta y abierta se quedará y si quieres ven a probar

La mujer sin poder aguantar las groserías de Tom, se dirigió al cuarto del niño para cerrar la puerta y por más fuerza que puso, la puerta no se cerró, la mujer la revisó para ver si el niño había atascado la puerta con algo, pero la puerta no tenía problemas, salvo el de que no podía cerrarse, la mujer miró a Tom que la veía con sus centelleantes ojos verdes y una siniestra sonrisa

- ¿no te dije que la quería abierta? – dijo con voz suave y siseante, la mujer se persignó y salió de la habitación como un bólido escaleras abajo

Rato después, un hombre con largo cabello y baba caoba entró en la habitación seguido de la señora Cole que era la encargada del hospicio

- Tom, ésta es tu visita, él es el profesor Dumbledore ha venido a decirte… bueno es mejor que te lo diga él – dijo y se marchó cerrando la puerta, Tom no dijo nada acerca de la puerta porque ésta vez quería privacidad, se sentía interesado por lo que le tuviera que decir ese hombre

Esa era una habitación muy pequeña con, poco mobiliario, un viejo armario, un canastro de hierro y unas cuantas cosas más, Dumbledore pensó que en la cara de ese niño no había ni rastro de los Gaunt, Dumbledore sabía que Mérope (la madre de Tom), había deseado que Tom se pareciera a su padre, y ese deseo se le había cumplido, pues Tom, era la viva esencia de su apuesto padre hecho niño, era alto para sus once años, de cabello castaño oscuro y piel muy clara, el chico entornó los ojos mientras examinaba el extravagante atuendo de su visitante. Hubo un corto silencio

- ¿Cómo estás Tom? – preguntó Dumbledore al cabo, acercándose para tenderle la mano

Tras vacilar un momento, el chico se la estrechó. El profesor acercó una silla y la puso al lado de la cama, de modo que parecían un paciente de hospital y un visitante

- soy el profesor Dumbledore

- ¿profesor? – Repitió Tom con desconfianza - ¿no será un medico? ¿A que ha venido? ¿Lo ha llamado ella para que me examine?

- no, por supuesto que no – repuso Dumbledore con una sonrisa

- no le creo. Ella quiere que me examinen, ¿no es eso? ¡Diga la verdad! – exclamó de pronto con una voz potente que casi intimidaba

Era una orden, y saltaba a la vista que no era la primera vez que la daba. Fulminó con la mirada a Dumbledore, que seguía sonriendo tan tranquilo. Al cabo de unos segundos el chico dejó de mirarlo con hostilidad, aunque parecía más desconfiado que antes

- ¿Quién es usted?

- ya te lo he dicho. Soy el profesor Dumbledore y trabajo en un colegio llamado Hogwarts. He venido a ofrecerte una plaza en mi colegio, en tu nuevo colegio, si es que quieres ir

La reacción de Tom Ryddle fue sorprendente: saltó de la cama y se apartó cuanto pudo de Dumbledore

- ¡a mí no me engaña! – Exclamó furioso – usted viene del manicomio, ¿no es así? "profesor", sí, claro. Pues no voy a ir al manicomio, ¿se entera? A la que deberían encerrar es a esa vieja arpía. ¡Nunca les he hecho nada ni a la pequeña Amy Benson ni a Dennis Bishop! ¡Puede preguntárselo, ellos se lo confirmarán!

- no vengo del manicomio – repuso el profesor con paciencia – soy maestro, y si haces el favor de sentarte y escucharme, te hablaré de Hogwarts. Y si al final no te interesa, nadie te obligará a ir

- que lo intenten – bravuconeó el chico

- Hogwarts – prosiguió Dumbledore, haciendo caso omiso a la bravata - es un colegio para gente con habilidades especiales

- ¡yo no estoy loco!

- ya sé que no lo estás. Hogwarts no es un colegio para locos. Es un colegio de magia

De nuevo hubo silencio. Tom Ryddle se había quedado de piedra, con gesto inexpresivo, pero su miraba iba rápidamente de un ojo de Dumbledore al otro, como si intentara descubrir algún signo de mentira en alguno de los dos

- ¿de magia? – repitió en un susurro

- Exacto.

- ¿es… magia lo que yo sé hacer?

- ¿Qué sabes hacer?

- muchas cosas – un rubor subió de su cuello a sus mejillas, parecía afiebrado – puedo hacer que los objetos se muevan sin tocarlos; hago que los animales hagan lo que yo les pido, sin adiestrarlos; puedo hacer que les pasen cosas desagradables a los que me molestan; puedo hacerles daño si quiero – las piernas le temblaban y con pasos vacilantes se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó mirando al suelo – Sabía que soy diferente – susurró – sabía que soy especial. Siempre supe que pasaba algo

- pues tenías razón – dijo Dumbledore. Ya no sonreía, lo miraba con atención – eres un mago

Tom levantó la cabeza, el rostro demudado en una expresión de intensa felicidad

- ¿usted también es un mago?

- así es

- demuéstremelo – exigió con el mismo tono autoritario de antes

Dumbledore arqueó las cejas

- si aceptas tu plaza en Hogwarts seguro que…

- ¡claro que la acepto!

- en ese caso, cuando te dirijas a mí me llamaras "profesor" o "señor"

El chico endureció el rostro en una fracción de segundo, pero luego dijo con una voz tan educada que pareció casi irreconocible:

- lo siento. Profesor ¿podría demostrarme…?

Dumbledore sacó su varita mágica de la chaqueta, apuntó al destartalado armario que estaba en un rincón y la sacudió apenas

El armario estalló en llamas

Tom se levantó de un brinco. Las llamas se extinguieron y el chico miraba a Dumbledore y al armario una y otra vez y luego señaló la varita

- ¿Dónde puedo conseguir una cosa de ésas?

- todo a su debido tiempo, mira yo diría que hay algo que intenta salir de tu armario – y en efecto se oía un suave golpeteo que provenía del mueble. Tom, por primera vez parecía asustado – ábrelo – ordenó Dumbledore

El chico obedeció, cruzó la habitación, abrió el armario y miró una cajita de cartón que vibraba como si tuviera ratones frenéticos dentro

- sácala, Tom – Ryddle tomó la temblorosa caja con gesto contrariado - ¿hay algo en esa caja que no deberías tener?

El muchacho le lanzó una mirada diáfana y calculadora

- sí, supongo que sí, señor – contestó al fin con voz monocorde

- ábrela

Lo hizo y vació su contenido en la cama, sin mirarlo, sobre la cama estaban un yoyo, un dedal de plata y una vieja armónica. Los objetos dejaron de temblar y se quedaron quietas encima de las delgadas mantas

- se los devolverás a sus propietarios y te disculparás – dijo Dumbledore al mismo tiempo que se guardaba la varita en la chaqueta – sabré si lo has hecho o no. Y te lo advierto: en Hogwarts no se toleran los robos

Tom Ryddle no parecía remotamente avergonzado; seguía mirando con frialdad a Dumbledore, como si intentara formarse un juicio sobre él. Al cabo dijo con la misma voz monocorde:

- sí, señor

- en Hogwarts no sólo te enseñaremos a utilizar la magia, sino también a controlarla. Has estado empleando tus poderes (involuntariamente, claro) de una manera que en nuestro colegio no se enseña ni se consiente. No eres el primero ni serás el último, que no sabe controlar su magia. Pero te informo que el colegio puede expulsar a los alumnos no gratos, y el ministerio de magia (sí, existe un ministerio de magia) impone un castigo aún más severo a los infractores de la ley. Todos los nuevos magos, al entrar a nuestro mundo, deben comprometerse a nuestras leyes.

- sí, señor – repitió Tom

Su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión, tomó los objetos robados y los metió de nuevo en la caja de cartón para devolverlos al armario, una vez que hubo terminado se dirigió a Dumbledore

- no tengo dinero

- eso tiene fácil remedio – dijo el profesor y sacó una bolsita de monedas – en Hogwarts hay un fondo destinado a los niños que no tienen dinero para comprar sus libros y túnicas. Algunos libros de hechizos quizá tengas que adquirirlos de segunda mano, pero…

- ¿Dónde se compran los libros de hechizos? – dijo el chico que había tomado la bolsita sin dar las gracias y examinaba un grueso galeón de oro

- en el callejón Diagon. He traído la lista de libros y material que necesitarás. Puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo todo…

- ¿quiere decir que me acompañará? – inquirió Tom levantando la cabeza

- sí, si tu…

- no es necesario. Estoy acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por mí mismo. Siempre voy sólo a Londres… ¿Cómo se va al callejón Diagon señor?

Dumbledore le entregó la lista de libros y luego de explicarle cómo llegar al caldero chorreante agregó:

- tú lo verás, aunque los Muggles que van por allí (es decir, la gente no mágica) no la vean. Pregunta por Tom, el dueño; no te costará recordar su nombre, puesto a que se llama como tú – el chico hizo un gesto de irritación, como si quisiera ahuyentar a una mosca molesta - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta tu nombre?

- hay muchos Toms – masculló. Y como si se le hubiese escapado de la boca preguntó: - ¿mi padre era mago? Me han dicho que él también se llamaba Tom Ryddle

- me temo que no lo sé

- mi madre no podía ser bruja porque en ese caso no habría muerto – razonó Tom como para sí – el mago debió de ser él. Bueno, una vez que tenga todo lo necesario, ¿Cuándo debo presentarme en ese colegio Hogwarts?

- encontrarás todos los detalles en la segunda hoja de pergamino que hay en el sobre. Saldrás de la estación de King´s Cross el uno de septiembre. En el sobre también encontrarás un billete de tren

Él asintió y Dumbledore se puso en pie y volvió a tenderle la mano. Mientras se la estrechaba, Tom dijo:

Sé hablar con las serpientes. Lo descubrí en las excursiones al campo. Ellas me buscan y me susurran cosas… ¿les pasa eso a todos los magos?

- no es habitual – respondió Dumbledore tras una leve vacilación – pero tampoco es insólito

Lo dijo en tono preocupado, pero miró en rostro del muchacho. Ambos se miraron fijamente un instante, luego se soltaron las manos y Dumbledore se dirigió hasta la puerta

- adiós Tom. Nos veremos en Hogwarts

- eso espero señor, eso espero – dijo el muchacho mientras miraba al profesor irse, una vez que se fue, Tom se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió de par en par y luego se sentó en la ventana para ver a los autos pasar

CAPÍTULO 2:

PRIMER VIAJE DESDE EL ANDEN NUEVE Y TRES CUARTOS

El primero de septiembre a las ocho de la mañana, Tom Ryddle terminaba de hacer su maleta, estaba feliz, sabía que lo que había hablado con aquel extraño era cierto, que él era diferente y que por lo menos sólo volvería a ese horrible lugar en el que estaba durante dos meses, era cierto, aburrido, decidió unirse a sus compañeros para desayunar. Todos los niños estaban hablando muy animadamente y de hecho había mucho ruido, pero cuando Tom apareció en el umbral del comedor, todos callaron de inmediato

- les doy permiso para hablar – dijo Tom burlonamente mientras iba a sentarse junto a una niña y esta temblaba de miedo - ¿Qué hay hoy de comer? – Le preguntó a la niña y ésta se encogió de hombros - ¡vamos! Sé que sabes qué hay de comer – insistió el niño

- carne de res con puré de papas y jugo de naranja y de limón – dijo la niña con un hilo de voz

- ¿ves? – dijo Tom mientras con el dorso de la mano le acariciaba el rostro a su compañera, en un intento por parecer tierno ante los demás y la niña temblaba aún más – si sabías que había de comer, no tienes que temerme, en serio – dijo con una sonrisa amigable, en ese momento las ayudantas aparecieron con los platos y los diferentes tipos de jugos, a la niña le sirvieron jugo de naranja y a Tom de limón, a la niña parecía no gustarle el jugo de naranja, así que Tom hizo su primer gesto de amabilidad - ¿no te gusta el jugo de naranja?

- no, no me gusta – dijo la niña mirando por primera vez al castaño

- ¿te gusta el de limón? – preguntó el niño señalando su vaso, la niña asintió – bueno… ¿te parece si cambiamos de jugo? – dijo el niño mirando a la muchacha a la que se le había iluminado el rostro, el muchacho intercambió los vasos y le tomó la mano a la niña para balancearlas, mientras su rostro pálido se ruborizaba en demasía, la niña le sonrió y ambos se dispusieron a comer

Todos estaban extrañados con el comportamiento de Tom, él nunca había dado muestras de amabilidad, las ayudantas sospechaban que tal vez a Tom le gustaba aquella tímida niñita y que no se lo había demostrado por que le daría vergüenza mirarla todos los días luego de demostrarle que le gustaba, más sin embargo, lo hacía ahora porque se iría a ese colegio, los niños se vieron más animados al ver que Tom no les prestaba atención y que no los miraba con odio, así que el comedor se llenó de ruidos y voces otra vez

- Tom… - llamó la niña y el chico la miró con sus centelleantes ojos verdes mientas se llevaba una cucharada de puré de papas a la boca - ¿es cierto que te vas del orfanato?

- sí, así es, me dieron una plaza para un colegio de… de… de niños prodigios – dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa amistosa

- ¿Por qué me tratas bien de pronto? – pregunto la niña cómo si la pregunta le hubiese saltado de la boca, el niño se encogió de hombros - ¿a partir de hoy me tratarás bien? – Preguntó la niña y Tom la miró y le asintió tomándole la mano de nuevo y acariciándola – en ese caso… no quiero que te vayas – dijo la niña ruborizándose un poco y bebiendo un sorbo de jugo de limón

- me gusta que me extrañes – dijo de pronto Tom y comprendiendo lo que había dicho se tapó la cara con las manos produciendo el sonido de una bofetada – quiero decir… - trató de enmendar el error – quiero decir que… volveré el próximo verano – dijo el muchacho comprendiendo que su nueva amiga estaba ruborizada, pero no más que él, al terminar el desayuno, Tom subió con Diana, su nueva amiga, a buscar su maleta, pues se iría para llegar con anticipación, ya había ido al callejón Diagon a comprar sus cosas y recordaba muy bien la compra de su varita y de su amada lechuza negra llamada: Darkness

FLASH BACK:

- buenos días – saludó el muchacho al entrar en Olivanders, un viejo con cara amigable salió de detrás del mostrador

- buenos días muchacho… una varita ¿no?

- así es – dijo el chico dejando sus demás compras en el suelo, el hombre dio la vuelta y comenzó a tomarle medidas a Tom que se sentía raro, pues… ¿para qué le tomaría medidas ese hombre si ya madame Malkin ya se las había tomado? Además, él iba por una varita no por una túnica, porque ya las tenía

- ¡listo! – exclamó olivanders y la cinta métrica se enrolló sola en el suelo, Tom sonrió, el viejo comenzó a buscar varitas en las diferentes cajas que tenía y se las daba a Tom, mientras les explicaba de qué estaban hechas hasta que al fin una de ellas lo escogió – acebo, flexible, treinta y cinco centímetros, núcleo de pluma de fénix – dijo el hombre extendiéndole la varita, Tom la tomó y llamas de colores y chispas salieron de la punta de la varita – ya tiene su varita señor…

- Ryddle, Tom Ryddle – dijo el muchacho - ¿Cuánto es? – dijo sacando galeones del monedero que le había dado Dumbledore

- son dos galeones chico – dijo olivanders mientras el chico pagaba, luego el castaño se alejó del callejón Diagon rumbo al caldero chorreante

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Las ayudantas obligaron a los niños a despedir a Tom, la verdad todos los niños parecían contentos de que Tom se fuera, menos Diana, hasta las ayudantas parecían felices al ver a Tom caminando por la acera de enfrente lejos del orfanato

Una vez en King Cross, Tom consiguió un carrito para llevar sus cosas y a su lechuza, usando su inteligencia y luego de un rato, se dio cuenta de que el andén debía estar en el medio de los andenes nueve y diez, pero allí sólo estaba la columna ¿será que debía caminar hasta él y hacer lo que hizo Tom el tabernero con aquella pared para ir al callejón Diagon? ¿y si era como las películas y atravesaba el mural como los fantasmas? Bueno… lo atravesaría y si se golpeaba se lo atribuiría a Dumbledore cuando llegara a Hogwarts, sin más con los ojos apuñados salió corriendo hacia la pared y para su sorpresa apareció del otro lado, bajo un rótulo que decía: "andén nueve y tres cuartos", el muchacho sonrió y sin siquiera mirar a los lados, se subió al tren luego de darle su equipaje a un hombre para que lo ayudara a subirlo, escogió un compartimiento vacío y se sentó a mirar por la ventana, al cabo d un rato el tren comenzó a moverse y tres chicos abrieron la puerta del compartimiento en el que estaba Tom, el castaño los miró con enojo

- ¡hola! ¿Está ocupado este compartimiento?, no hay nadie más, es que los otros compartimientos están llenos – dijo un chico de piel clara y de ojos azules

- sí, está ocupado por mí y no… ¿ustedes son magos también verdad? - preguntó el chico interesado

- si lo somos, somos sangre limpias si a eso te refieres – dijo un muchacho rubio

- ¿sangre limpias? – preguntó el chico

- sí, hijos de una bruja y de un mago, y no mezclados con Muggles, los mezclados con los Muggles son sangre sucias ¿tú que eres? – preguntó el moreno que acompañaba a los otros dos chicos

A Tom le daba vergüenza decir que era mestizo, así que prefirió mentir acerca de su procedencia

- también soy sangre limpia, sólo que mis padres murieron y no sé cómo fui a parar a un orfanato muggle – dijo con desprecio – discúlpenme… pueden sentarse – dijo mientras colocaba a su lechuza dentro de la jaula en el suelo – soy Tom Ryddle – dijo estrechándoles las manos a los tres chicos

- yo soy Rodrick Mulciber – dijo el niño castaño – él es Abraxas Malfoy – dijo señalando al niño rubio – y él es Augustus Lestrange – dijo esta vez señalando al moreno

- un placer – respondió Tom – disculparán mi ignorancia en algunas cosas con respecto a la magia, recuerden que casi fui criado como muggle, pero en cuanto a Hogwarts lo sé todo, me aprendí los libros de memoria y en el andén, estuve practicando algunos encantamientos y me salieron a la perfección

- no te preocupes Tom – dijo Augustus – puedes andar con nosotros siempre y cuando no te juntes con los sangre sucias

- ¿y cómo sé yo cuales son los sangre sucias? – preguntó Tom con gesto de confusión

- nosotros te lo diremos, además tú sólo pregúntales de que tipo de sangre son, tal y cómo hicimos contigo – dijo Abraxas

Luego de un rato los cuatro chicos se cambiaron y se colocaron las túnicas y luego de un rato llegaron al andén de Hogsmeade, un hombre que llevaba un farol llamaba a los de primer curso para que se subieran a los botes, Tom se había quedado encantado con el castillo, siempre se imaginaba tener una casa de ese tamaño cuando fuera mayor, los cuatro chicos, es decir, Augustus, Abraxas, Rodrick y Tom, se subieron a uno de los botes he iban hablando todavía de la magia

- ¿en qué casa quieres quedar Tom? – le preguntó Abraxas

- leí la historia de Hogwarts y me gusta Revenclaw pero me fascina Slytherin, entonces preferiría quedar en Slytherin y si quedo en Revenclaw no me importaría pero… me encanta Slytherin – decía el niño con ilusión

- a nosotros también, la familia de nosotros tres ha pertenecido a Slytherin por siglos y sería una vergüenza y un crimen no quedar allí – dijo Augustus

Sin más los chicos comenzaron a bajar de los botes y luego de caminar un trecho llegaron al vestíbulo, mientras Tom murmuraba en su mente:

- espero que el sombrero seleccionador me elija para Slytherin, por favor quiero estar en Slytherin

CAPÍTULO 3:

EL SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR

Al cabo de unos minutos de esperar en el vestíbulo, salió a su encuentro el profesor Slughor, mientras muchos niños parecían asustados, Tom Ryddle parecía expectante

- ¡buenas noches tengan todos! – Saludó el profesor – soy el profesor Slughor, profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin – Tom y sus nuevos amigos sonrieron – en este momento serán seleccionados para las diferentes casas de Hogwarts, Slytherin, Gryffindor (Tom puso cara de asco) Revenclaw y Hufflepuff (Tom intensificó su cara de asco) - sólo tendrán que caminar y sentarse en el taburete que está puesto en el gran comedor cuando digan su nombre, se les colocará el sombrero en la cabeza y éste los escogerá… ahora… ¡síganme! – dijo el profesor mientras entraba al gran comedor seguido de los chicos

Tom no podía creer que en realidad hubiese un techo encantado en el gran comedor, ahora más que nunca sabía que eso no era un sueño, que realmente era un mago y que era especial como había pensado desde que tenía uso de razón

Todos los chicos miraban a los recién llegados mientras avanzaban ante el taburete, una vez allí Slughor tomó de la mesa de los profesores un rollo de pergamino, lo desplegó y comenzó a leer los nombres:

- Prince Eileen – dijo Slughor mientras una niña de cejas pobladas iba temblorosa al taburete, al cabo, el sombrero gritó:

- Slytherin

Abraxas, Augustus y Rodrick resultaron Slytherins y Tom se estaba poniendo nervioso al comprobar que se estaba quedando de último, y además tenía miedo de que lo pusieran en Gryffindor o Hufflepuff, él quería estar en Slytherin con sus amigos o en su defecto Revenclaw. Ya solo quedaba él y Slughor lo llamó:

- Ryddle Tom – dijo mientras el chico con seguridad iba a sentarse en el taburete, Slughor le colocó el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza y Tom sólo vio su interior porque el sombrero le llagaba a los ojos, esperó unos segundos y una voz suave susurró a sus oídos:

- ¡ahhhh! Con que aquí tenemos a Tom Ryddle, veo grandes cosas en tu cabeza, mucha inteligencia contenida… tal vez te valla bien Ravenclaw… por otro lado, creo que hay más habilidades y características de otras casas, eres valiente chico, así que ¿Qué tal Gryffindor? (Tom se sentía morir) mmm no, creo que Gryffindor no, ¡ahhhh! Ya sé, eres un chico astuto Tom Ryddle, muy astuto, un tanto egoísta, y avaro, en Slytherin podrías hacer grandes cosas, tal vez un poco terribles, pero grandes cosas, en Slytherin serás el rey del colegio, todos te amarían… Tom Ryddle ¿quieres pertenecer a Slytherin? – Dijo el sombrero y Tom dijo desesperadamente y en voz baja que sí – bueno… de ser así… creo que te pondré en… ¡SLYTHERIN!

Tom estaba feliz, sus compañeros y amigos de casa lo vitoreaban más que nunca, los otros chicos también aplaudían y Tom se sintió grande, si lo que decía el sombrero era cierto, él, Tom, sería el rey del colegio, lo más seguro era que empezaría a formar una pandilla del que fuera el líder y empezaría a partir del día siguiente

CAPÍTULO 4:

TAL CUAL LO QUE DIJO EL SOMBRERO

A la mañana siguiente, Tom bajó a la sala común con una carpeta pisapapeles con varios pergaminos sujetos a ella, también llevaba un bote de tinta y una pluma un tanto raída, sin duda de segunda mano, como era muy observador, se dio cuenta de que las niñas de primer y segundo curso lo miraban insistentemente, Tom no les dio mucho caso y caminó hasta sus amigos

- ¡hola chicos! – dijo Tom mientras anotaba algo en la primera hoja de pergamino

- ¿Qué tal? – dijeron sus amigos que le habían estado esperando para ir a desayunar

- estaba pensando en hacer mi propia pandilla, y estaba pensando también en unirlos a ustedes a ella – dijo Tom mientras terminaba de escribir en su carpeta y soplaba las letras para que secaran

- lo siento Tom… pero tal vez no has entendido – dijo Abraxas – es que nosotros tres – dijo señalando a Rodrick, a Augustus y a sí mismo – ya somos una pandilla, yo soy el líder y tú te nos uniste

Tom endureció el rostro como solía hacerlo cuando se enojaba, ese rubio no iba a ganarle, él, Tom, estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería, sin más dijo:

- ¿Cómo se llama tu pandilla y que apodo tienes tú? Porque un líder siempre tiene que tener un apodo que lo diferencie de sus súbditos o miembros de su pandilla

- eso no es obligatorio – dijo Abraxas comenzando a alterarse

- tal vez – dijo Tom levantando la nariz – pero… te apuesto que a Augustus y a Rodrick les gustaría tener en su pandilla un nombre con el que todos en Hogwarts se dirijan donde la gente nos respete al nombrarnos ¿o me equivoco?

- eso es cierto, sería bueno Abraxas – dijo Augustus

- bueno Abraxas, tienes dos opciones o te incluyes a mi pandilla, o te buscas un nombre y un apodo mejores que los míos para derrocarme ¿Qué prefieres?

Abraxas decidió incluirse a la pandilla de Tom, puesto a que no era nada bueno inventando nombres

- bien chicos – dijo Tom con una sonrisa de satisfacción y suficiencia – de mi nombre completo saqué mi apodo, sólo lo codifiqué y quedó como Lord Voldemort – los dos chicos parecieron encantados y Abraxas aunque molesto por perder su puesto de líder, estaba asombrado de que el apodo de Tom fuera tan original – y ustedes serán los mortifagos, entonces la pandilla se llama los mortifagos y todos seremos Lord Voldemort y sus mortifagos ¿Qué les parece? – los chicos quedaron encantados y mientras se apuntaban en la lista de Tom, iban caminando al gran comedor

Cuando estaban desayunando, Tom se puso de pie en su asiento y llamó la atención de los comensales de Slytherin

- ¡buenos días! – saludó el muchacho – soy Tom Sorvolo Ryddle y tengo una pandilla, somos Lord Voldemort y sus mortifagos, en las horas extras vamos estar en la sala común de Slytherin para quienes se quieran inscribir, pero advertimos que a esta pandilla no entra todo el mundo, es sólo para chicos y chicas sangre limpias de Slytherin y que tengan alguna habilidad mágica más desarrollada, a las dos de la tarde estaremos en la sala común para explicar mejor los proyectos que tenemos y si les gustan pueden incluirse – luego el chicos volvió a sentarse ante un mar de aplausos de los chicos de Slytherin, los profesores y el resto de los alumnos lo miraban asombrado, ¿Cómo era posible que un niño de once años tuviera ese control?

Luego del desayuno obtuvieron sus horarios y fueron a cumplir con ellos, encantamientos, transformaciones (con Dumbledore) y defensa contra las artes oscuras( materia favorita de Tom), luego fueron al almuerzo y luego del almuerzo tuvieron pociones (con Slughor) en las mazmorras, después a las dos, bajaron a la sala común y para la sorpresa de los cuatro niños, todos los alumnos de Slytherin estaban allí, Tom se adelantó y sacó de su mochila la carpeta y se la dio a Augustus que se sentó junto a los chicos en una mesa, para inscribir a los interesados a la pandilla, Tom se subió a una mesita de té para hacerse escuchar y ver por toda la sala común

- ehhh… bien, como ya les dije soy Lord Voldemort su servidor, nuestra pandilla es una organización que ahuyenta a los sangre sucias y preserva la amistad entre los sangre limpias, ahora sólo somos cuatro, pero mientras más seamos, más cosas maravillosas podemos lograr, durante la hora de pociones hablamos con el profesor Slughor para que además de una simple pandilla, fuéramos un grupo estudiantil, más adelante tendremos prácticas de magia, para defendernos y además… entre nosotros… para atacar impuros, si se unen a mí les prometo la gloria ¿Quién se une? – grito el niño con entusiasmo y todos los chicos o la gran mayoría, comenzó a apuntarse en la lista que tenían los chicos en la mesa

Tom pensó que lo que había dicho el sombrero se estaba haciendo realidad, se estaba volviendo el rey de Hogwarts

CAPÍTULO 5:

CUATRO AÑOS DESPUÉS

Ya siendo Lord Voldemort, rey de Hogwarts, un Tom Ryddle de quince años se pavoneaba por los pasillos con sus mortifagos y su túnica y placa de prefecto, pero en vez de sonreír como siempre, estaba pensando con un semblante inexpresivo, en algo que no se le salía de la mente… tenía la necesidad de saber acerca de sus antepasados, quería saber si el ser mágico era su madre o su padre, ya había olvidado la tonta idea de que su padre fuera el mago, ya que mago o muggle ambos podían morir, aunque los magos vivían por más tiempo, eso lo sabía

No quería perder más tiempo, así que se dirigió a la biblioteca del colegio para averiguar de dónde provenía, una vez allí buscó unos cuantos libros que le servirían **"magos famosos de todos los siglos" "registro de población mágica del ministerio"** y también buscó los periódicos de hacía quince años atrás

- Ryddle, Ryddle – musitaba Tom mientras pasaba el dedo por el índice del gran tomo de **"registro de población mágica del ministerio"**

Ya estaba cansado y no había encontrado el apellido Ryddle por ninguna parte, aburrido, tomó uno de los ejemplares del profeta de los que había escogido… el título de la primera plana lo había atraído poderosamente

"ESCÁNDALO EN LA FAMILIA GAUNT "

Mérope se escabulle con un muggle

la famosa familia descendientes de nada más y nada menos Salazar Slytherin, tuvo un problema el pasado viernes puesto a que la señorita Mérope Gaunt se escapó de su casa con un muggle que según nuestros informantes se llama tom Ryddle, esto nos lo dijo su padre el señor… Sorvolo Gaunt, nos contó que cuando llegó a casa, luego de estar en Azkaban por usos indebidos de la magia, esperaba encontrar a su hija en la casa, más sin embargo la muchacha no estaba y que cuando bajó al pueblo, los aldeanos contaban que la muchacha se había ido con el famoso tom Ryddle y que la familia del muggle estaba tan enojada como el señor Gaunt, se dice que ayer a las veinte horas el joven Ryddle llegó a su mansión en pequeño hangleton diciendo que la muchacha lo había seducido y embaucado, lo que el profeta opina es que tal vez la muchacha le haya subministrado filtro amoroso, nadie sabe que se hizo Mérope Gaunt, pero la mayoría cree que tal vez murió

Tom estaba de piedra, sabía que su madre se llamaba Mérope y su abuelo Sorvolo, sabía o intuía que el apellido era Gaunt, aunque no estaba tan seguro, se había cansado de buscar el apellido Ryddle en los registros del colegio, las placas del salón de los trofeos y los registros de prefectos de Hogwarts, y no lo había hallado, no le quedaba más que buscar a su madre y al parecer la había encontrado, ese artículo le había llenado de rabia pero a la vez quería saber más, en su mente se estaba ideando un plan… en verano, de regreso al orfanato, iría a pequeño Hangleton a buscar información en la casa de los Gaunt, preguntaría por su abuelo Sorvolo, pero ya se preocuparía por eso… ahora había caído en cuenta de otra cosa… algo que lo había llenado de felicidad, descendía de los Gaunt y ellos de Salazar Slytherin, por ende él también, así que él era el heredero de Slytherin

Tom salió como un bólido hacia el área de sección prohibida y en el camino se topó con Adelle, una de las tantas niñas que estaban obsesionadas con Tom y sus mortifagos

- Tom, la próxima semana hay excursión a Hogsmeade y me prometiste que me llevarías… - decía la chica de cabellos cortos, con rizos y rubios

- ahora no Adelle, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo el chico mientras caminaba a la sección prohibida seguido por la rubia

- yo no te quitaré mucho tiempo primor lo prometo – dijo deteniéndose al lado de Tom que buscaba en la primera fila de un estante, y haciéndole morritos al castaño que no pudo contener una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas

- está bien dime… pero que sea rápido – dijo mientras dejaba de buscar y se volvía hacia ella

- sólo quería saber si la invitación sigue en pie y si no me has cambiado – dijo la chica con cara de aflicción

- claro que sigue en pie dulzura, tu eres mi princesita – dijo mientras le sostenía el mentón delicadamente – ahora… eso es lo que querías saber y ya te respondí, por tanto necesito que te retires a conservar tus hermosos rizos de oro, mientras yo continuo con mi trabajo ¿quieres mi reina? – dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras la chica se retiraba tras guiñarle un ojo y salir de la biblioteca alardeando acerca de ser la princesa y la reina de Tom, el chico puso los ojos en blanco y siguió buscando hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, sacudió ligeramente su varita esperando que el tomo que quería callera en sus manos, pero en vez de eso un cuadernillo negro muy raído y con las páginas con el aspecto de haberse mojado en un accidente y que se secaron arrugadas, fue lo que cayó en sus manos extendidas

- ¡que porquería! – exclamó impacientado, pero el nombre enchapado en la parte inferior de la portada le llamó poderosamente la atención: Salazar Barnabás Slytherin, rápidamente lo abrió aunque con mucho cuidado ya que se veía realmente frágil, tenía fechas medievales escritas en la parte superior y textos con tinta verde… no cabía duda que ese era el diario de Salazar Slytherin, los ojos de Tom se llenaron de lágrimas de orgullo, colocó el diario en el mesón del estante y sacó su varita - ¡reparo!

El diario quedó como si lo hubiese recién comprado, corrió a la mesa en la que estaba y cogió su mochila, regresó a donde había dejado el diario, lo tomó y lo metió dentro de su mochila, luego cogió los libros y periódicos que había utilizado y los devolvió a sus respectivos estantes, luego salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a uno de sus lugares favoritos: el haya

Una vez allí, comenzó a leer el diario de Slytherin, no había pasado ni medio minuto cuando su corazón dio un vuelco con lo que estaba leyendo:

"he dejado un basilisco bebé en mi cámara de los secretos, aún no puedo entender, como Helga, Rowina y Godrick pueden aceptar a impuros en nuestra Hogwarts, es por eso que dejé a este basilisco, he dejado este diario con la esperanza de que mi heredero o descendiente lo encuentre, porque sólo él podrá abrir la cámara y dejar salir a este basilisco que se encargará de limpiar a Hogwarts de los sangre impura, solo se puede abrir hablando pársel (la lengua de las serpientes) y la cámara se encuentra en el baño de chicas que está en el segundo piso, por favor descendiente… tú que eres sangre de mi sangre, cumple mis instrucciones y hallarás en Hogwarts la pureza de la sangre

Tom respiraba con dificultad, cerró el diario y lo guardó en su mochila, respiró profundo y se recostó del árbol a sus espaldas mientras miraba el lago bajo un cielo muy nublado, sin dudas ya sabía cuál sería su propósito antes de las vacaciones de verano, además, acababa de descubrir que su habilidad extraña de hablar con las serpientes tenía nombre… Pársel

Se puso de pie y se colgó la mochila al hombro, iría abrir la cámara de los secretos en ese mismo instante, pero antes debería hablar con sus cinco "amigos" que lo ayudaban a dirigir al resto de la pandilla, necesitaba apoyo y que le ayudaran con Dumbledore, ya que ese maldito viejo, como solía llamarlo él, se entrometía mucho en sus asuntos

Cuando llegó a la sala común, llamó a sus amigos: Avery Carrow, Augustus Lestrange, Abraxas Malfoy, Rodrick Mucilver y Phoenix Black

- les voy a explicar algo rápidamente… dijo una vez que estuvieron en la habitación de los chicos – y no pregunten idioteces, esto es realmente importante, es una misión, descubrí que soy descendiente de los Gaunt que a su vez son descendientes de Slytherin, soy el heredero, hace unas horas en la biblioteca, encontré el diario de Salazar Slytherin – dijo mientras lo sacaba de su mochila y se los dio a sus amigos para que lo vieran, y allí dice que el heredero de Slytherin debe liberar a un basilisco que limpiará el colegio de todos los impuros y que la cámara se encuentra en el baño de chicas del segundo piso… y que la cámara sólo se abre si uno le habla en pársel, por eso es que debe ser el heredero, yo hablo pársel – la cara de asombro de sus amigos era la misma que había puesto él al leer el diario – tengo planeado hacer eso, liberar al basilisco… somos seis, necesito que dos de ustedes vigilen a Dumbledore, ya saben que me tiene vigilado no sé porque, creo que sospecha algo de mí, de las cosas que pienso hacer, que sean… Abraxas y Rodrick, dos más mmm… Augustus y Avery, necesito que se queden afuera de las puertas del baño para vigilar que no venga nadie y tú Phoenix, entrarás conmigo al baño mientras abro la cámara de los secretos, ahora… andando

Los seis chicos salieron de la sala común y se separaron en el vestíbulo, y como acordaron Augustus y Avery se quedaron en la puerta de entrada al baño, mientras que Tom entraba con Phoenix cautelosamente al baño de chicas

- parece que no hay nadie milord – le dijo Phoenix en un susurro a Tom, el castaño asintió

- a lo que vinimos – dijo Tom mientras se colocaba frente a unos lavabos en forma circular

- ¿Cuál es la cámara? – pregunto Phoenix en un susurro

- yo que sé, en el diario decía que estaba aquí y ya, supongo que cuando hable en parsel se abrirá lo que sea que sea la cámara – dijo el chico en un susurro - y ya no me desconcentres que hay poco tiempo - ¡ábrete! - susurró el muchacho en pársel

Uno de los lavabos se hundió y desapareció ante Phoenix y Tom y dejó ver una tubería lo suficientemente ancha para que cupiera un hombre robusto, en ese momento salió de uno de los cubículos una niña que aparentaba unos doce o trece años, Tom se sorprendió y la chica también, pero antes de que alguno de los tres chicos dijera algo, se oían ruidos desde la tubería y una gran cabeza de ojos amarillos salió de ésta, miró a Tom y a Phoenix y luego a la niña que estaba petrificada pegada a la pared del fondo, de repente la niña cayó al suelo

- ¡Tom! – llamó Phoenix mirando con un poco de temor al basilisco que seguía mirándolos como esperando instrucciones - ¿Qué le pasó a la niña?

Tom caminó hasta la chica y la tomó en brazos, luego colocó sus dedos en el cuello de la chica

- murió, murió porque es una impura, yo soy el heredero y controlo al basilisco, tú eres sangre limpia y… ¿Qué demonios estamos esperando para largarnos Phoenix? acabo de matar a una alumna y tú eres mi cómplice ¡vámonos!

Luego de susurrarle en pársel al basilisco que matara a todos los impuros sin ser visto, Tom y Phoenix salieron corriendo de allí seguidos por Augustus y Avery, se dirigieron a la sala común y Tom tomó el brazo de Augustus donde ya estaba impresa la marca de mortífago y la tocó con su varita, al cabo de unos minutos Abraxas y Rodrick llegaron y los chicos les contaron lo sucedido

A la mañana siguiente cundió el pánico en Hogwarts cuando todo el mundo se enteró dela muerte de Myrtle Jane Stricken, alumna de segundo curso de Gryffindor, los seis chicos estaban un tanto nerviosos aunque aparentaban tranquilidad, en el desayuno hablaron de cerrar el colegio y a Tom se le vino el alma a los pies, si cerraban el colegio, iría a vivir al orfanato nuevamente y no quería, así que fue a despejarse un rato, puesto a que ese día obviamente no había clases y en un pasillo se topó con Dumbledore, aprovechó la ocasión para hablar con él

- señor… ¡buenos días! ¿Es cierto que cerraran al colegio? – dijo con tono preocupado

- me temo que si Tom – dijo la voz pausada de Dumbledore

- pero, si Hogwarts cierra, ¿Qué haré yo? Sabe que no tengo un hogar, del orfanato saldré a los dieciocho y lo único que sé hacer es magia – dijo Tom con desespero

- me temo que no puedo ayudarte Tom, hasta que no se halle a un culpable, Hogwarts cerrará

El chico se quedó pensativo

- ¿no hay nada más que quieras contarme Tom? – preguntó el anciano

- no señor – dijo el chico mientras se alejaba por un pasillo pensando en quien culparía, se dirigía a las mazmorras cuando escuchó un ruido, y cuando vio de que se trataba se alegró en demasía

El semigigante Rubeus Hagrid estaba intentando sacar a una araña gigante de un armario para que escapara, parecía que el niño de tercero temía que pudieran creer que el monstruo que aterrorizaba Hogwarts fuera su amigo peludo Aragog

- ¡bien hecho Hagrid! Al fin encontré al monstruo que mató a la pequeña Myrtle – dijo Tom sacando su varita

- no Tom, Aragog no fue, te lo juro – dijo el niño desesperado y con lágrimas en los ojos

- ¡apártate Hagrid! – gritó Tom

- NO

En eso Tom hizo estallar la caja de madera que contenía a la bestia que se deslizaba buscando una salida lejos de Tom

- ¡araña exumaint! - exclamó Tom, pero el hechizo no le dio a la araña, el chico comenzó a perseguirla y ésta se perdió de vista, Tom regresó por la caja dónde había estado la araña, como "prueba" y se dirigió al baño del segundo piso, cerró la cámara de los secretos y corrió a la oficina de Armando Dippet (el director de ese tiempo) y luego de una larga explicación de lo que supuestamente había pasado y de mostrarle la caja como "evidencia", se solucionó el problema, Tom Ryddle obtuvo una placa por servicios al colegio y Rubeus Hagrid fue expulsado del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería

CAPÍTULO 6:

MI PRIMER ASESINATO

Dumbledore había persuadido al director Dippet, para que Hagrid se quedara en Hogwarts como ayudante del guardabosques del colegio ya que el chico no tendría una base para que trabajara en el ministerio y que continuara viviendo en Hogwarts, de esa manera él tendría un empleo

Por otro lado, los amigos de Tom, ahora le tenían más admiración que antes, ya sabían de lo que era capaz, todos alardeaban entre ellos de lo que Tom había hecho, había asesinado a una niña y el ministerio no lo había descubierto

El día más odiado por Tom había llegado, el último día de clases, muy a su pesar y con gran parsimonia, comenzaba a meter su ropa (que le había regalado Phoenix) en su baúl, recogía sus libros de hechizos y se despedía de su amada varita hasta dentro de dos meses, cerró el baúl y lo puso en pie para arrastrarlo hasta el vestíbulo de Hogwarts, tomó a Darkness y la acarició, luego la metió en su jaula y la sostuvo con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha, arrastraba su baúl, luego, se subió con sus seis amigos a uno de los carruajes de Hogwarts que lo llevarían de regreso a Hogsmeade, una vez allá, subieron los baúles y se metieron en un compartimiento vacío de Slytherin

Tom estaba molesto, si bien, eso de saberse el heredero de Slytherin le había alegrado bastante, el hecho de que no hubiese podido cumplir los designios de su antepasado lo había molestado en demasía, pensando en esto se dispuso a dormirse, empezaba a llover copiosamente, no había temas de qué hablar y aún si los hubiese, él no quería, estaba muy enojado y eso sin contar con que iría de nuevo a la porquería de orfanato, cuando se iba recostar se lo pensó mejor y le dijo a Rodrick que buscara a Adelle, unos compartimientos más allá se oyeron gritos de euforia de algunas jovencitas y al cabo de unos segundos, llegó al compartimiento una rubia muy hermosa, de cabello corto y con rizos (iguales a los de Marilyn Monroe) ataviada con un vestido de magas tres cuartos y de falda pomposa hasta las rodillas, de color azul eléctrico, el cual combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos y zapatos de charol, al verla Tom sonrió

- ¿me llamabas primor? ¿Para qué me necesitabas? – dijo con voz suave mientras esponjaba sus rizos

- querrás decir… para que te necesito, verás, quiero dormir y la verdad es… que tú me ayudas muy bien, ¡ven aquí! – dijo el ojos verdes al tiempo en que Adelle se sentaba al lado de la ventana, muchas jovencitas estaban mirando la escena desde el pasillo – así es mi querida Revenclaw, así es como debes servir a tu señor – dijo Tom mientras se acostaba a lo largo del asiento, recostando su cabeza en las piernas de la rubia que no dudó en acariciar el rostro y el cabello del castaño – que esas chicas se vayan, su presencia me está estresando

Rápidamente los chicos despejaron el pasillo

- Tom… no tengo dónde sentarme – dijo Augustus, ya que en el compartimiento habían dos asientos largos, en uno estaban Phoenix, Abraxas, Rodrick y Avery y en el otro estaban Adelle y Tom y el castaño se había llevado todo el puesto al acostarse

- es tu problema, tienes dos opciones – dijo el castaño con los ojos cerrados – o te sientas en el suelo o te buscas otro compartimiento

- pero es que…

- sin peros, ¿acaso quieres enfrentarte a la ira de Lord Voldemort? – preguntó el castaño levantándose abruptamente de su cómodo asiento y mirando desafiante a Augustus

- no milord – respondió

- hazle caso al señor – dijo Abraxas

- aprende a Abraxas, Augustus, y si no quieres enfrentarte a mi ira… haz una de las dos cosas que te dije que hicieras – dijo el muchacho volviéndose a acostar, rato después se quedó dormido y Adelle le cuidaba el sueño

Cuando llegaron a King's Cross, Adelle perseguía a Tom y le decía que le escribiera, él se lo prometió, pero no estaba seguro de cumplir con esa promesa, después de todo, Lord Voldemort no cumplía. Otras niñas se le unieron a Adelle y Tom se las quitó de encima caballerosamente como solía hacer, se despidió de sus amigos y salió a la calle, comenzó a caminar para tomar un trasporte público, lamentando su suerte una y otra vez, cuando se encontraba en el autobús, se dio cuenta de que los muggle lo miraban extrañados, y eso lo comprendía, no todos los días se veía a un muchacho con un gran baúl con un escudo de armas tallado y una exótica lechuza negra tomando un autobús

El castaño se quedó en la esquina del hogar pesadilla y antes de irse a su "hogar", entró a una cafetería y pidió un café (moccachine, el favorito de Tom), empezó a llover y estaba anocheciendo, mientras veía a los autos pasar, escuchaba la radio, sonaba un Jazz movido que el ojos verdes le encantaba, por un momento se imaginó en una pista de baile, bailando ese jazz con Adelle, le dio gracia y sonrió un poco, en ese momento una chica se dirigía a Tom con la cuenta, el chico la miró con una sonrisa y se disponía y sacar "dinero" de su monedero, y comenzó a rebuscar, y a rebuscar

- ¡ay! ¡Por Dios! Me he quedado sin dinero – luego con una expresión de pena se volvió a la chica – disculpa… no tengo dinero… y con las ganas que tenía de beberme otro café ¿hay alguna forma de pagarte? – luego murmuró para sí mismo, aunque en realidad lo decía lo suficientemente fuerte para que la chica lo oyera - tal vez si le digo a la señora Cole, ella me preste dinero ¿pero luego como se lo pago a ella?

- disculpa… - dijo la morena que llevaba una coleta alta y un vestido pomposo rosa pastel, y que con las pestañas coqueteaba con Tom - ¿eres del orfanato de la esquina? – Tom asintió – en ese caso… no tienes que pagarme la taza, yo lo hago por ti y si quieres te traigo otro moccachine – dijo jugueteando con la punta de su falda, a Tom se le iluminó el rostro – es más… siempre que quieras puedes venir por una taza de café y yo te la pago

- gracias linda… pero… yo no podría aceptarlo – dijo el chico jugueteando con una servilleta

- no se diga más, te pago las tazas de café que quieras – dijo la muchacha coquetamente – me llamo Nicollé y tú

- Ryddle, Tom Ryddle – dijo pero puesto a que odiaba su nombre agregó rápidamente – pero mis amigos de colegio me llaman Lord Voldemort, Voldemort, señor, milord, etc. – dijo el muchacho sonriendo

- ¿no te gusta tu nombre?

- no es eso exactamente, es que hay muchos Toms

- aunque a mí me gusta más tu nombre, no me lo tomes a mal pero… tu apodo me causa escalofríos

- a mí me gusta que te cause esa sensación – dijo Tom adquiriendo una actitud solemne, pero sonrió amistosamente tras ver la cara de la morena – no me hagas caso, sólo juego contigo, mira… olvida la otra taza de café, se me está haciendo tarde y la señora Cole estará preocupada si no llego – dijo el castaño incorporándose de la mesa

- bueno Tom… espero que nos veamos pronto, y ven cuando quieras por tu taza de café – dijo la chica mientras acompañaba a nuestro castaño a la puerta – ¿esa es una lechuza? ¿Cómo la obtuviste?

- te lo contaré luego, ahora se me está haciendo tarde como ya te dije, gracias por el café y vendré pronto a verte – dijo el chico cerrando el trato, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la nívea muchacha que se sonrojó

Tom Ryddle cruzó la calle, con su baúl y su lechuza y apesadumbrado, cruzaba las rejas del orfanato.

Ya había pasado un mes, y Tom había falsificado una circular de Hogwarts donde decía que todos los alumnos deberían asistir a un campamento de verano corto para clases extras de algebra e historia y se lo entregó a la señora Cole, esta le dijo que podía ir, así que Tom, tomó su mochila y metió en el todo lo que pudiera servirle, y obviamente su varita, pidió unas cuantas libras a la señora Cole, diciéndole que el colegio no pagaría su viaje hasta el campamento y que tenía que irse por su cuenta, sin más el muchacho salió del orfanato y en vez de ir a un campamento de verano, iría a pequeño Hangleton

Tras horas de viajar, llegó a la entrada del pueblo, le había dicho a un taxista que le llevara hasta allí, pagó unas cuantas libras y se encaminó a casa de los Gaunt cómo tenía previsto meses atrás, luego de caminar un trecho y meterse por el hueco de ese gran sauce, salió al sendero que daba a la casa de los Gaunt, ya era de noche y Tom, además de frío, tenía hambre, utilizó un "alojo mora" y entró en la casa

Un hombre muy sucio y con la barba y cabellos muy largos, lo miró desde una pared, con la varita mágica en una mano y una daga en la otra

- ¿Dónde está Sorvolo? – preguntó Tom en pársel

- ¿la hablas? ¿Hablas pársel? – dijo el hombre

- sí, la hablo – contestó Tom

- pero si eres un muggle – dijo el otro

- yo no soy ningún muggle

- pues, te pareces mucho a él, pero… ahora que me doy cuenta, él es más viejo que tú

- ¿Dónde está Sorvolo?

- murió

- ¿y Mérope?

- huyó con ese muggle que te digo, el que la abandonó, el que vive allá en la gran casa junto a sus padres, y bien merecido lo tenía la muy… por irse con ese muggle

Tom pensó un rato y luego miró con codicia el anillo de piedra negra que tenía aquel hombre

- no voy a perder más el tiempo hablando tonterías, quería hablar con Sorvolo, pero ahora que él ya murió…

- ¿Quién eres extraño? ¿Conocías a mi padre?

- soy el hijo de Mérope, el hijo de aquel muggle – dijo Tom con desprecio, de todos modos ya no recordarás nada

Tom en un momento aturdió al hombre que resultó ser su tío Morfin y le quitó el anillo y la varita, se guardó el anillo y desapareció de la casa, sin dudas rumbo a la mansión de pequeño Hangleton

Una vez allí, se quedó mirando la mansión como había hecho en la tarde cuando había llegado, aunque no se había dejado ver por nadie, saltó la cerca por la parte de atrás y se dirigió a la puerta trasera que daba a la cocina, se guardó su varita y empuñó la de su tío, se asomó por la ventana con cautela, eran las nueve de la noche, le hizo un "alojo mora" a la puerta y entró, caminaba por la casa con mucho sigilo y luego llegó hasta las puertas del comedor, allí, estaba ese Tom Ryddle, se asombró de lo parecidos que eran, sin dudas, ése era su padre, en la cabecera de la mesa, estaba el padre de Tom Ryddle sénior, es decir que era su abuelo y al lado del anciano, estaba su abuela, decidió actuar, sabía que en una mansión como aquella habrían empleados, en silencio arrojó a la habitación un (Silencius máximo) y entró, rápidamente cerró la puerta tras él con un encantamiento, los tres comensales se levantaron aterrados viendo lo que hacía ese chico, sin saber cómo lo hacía y a la vez sorprendido del parecido con Tom Ryddle sénior

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Tom Ryddle padre

- tu hijo maldito bastardo, el hijo que tuviste con Mérope la hija de los Gaunt

- ¡que vocabulario! – dijo la abuela de Tom

- hijo… ¿esa mujer no es la que te embaucó? – preguntó el anciano

- sí, papá, seguro que tuvo a este muchacho con otro hombre y ahora lo ha enviado para sacarnos dinero, diciéndole a este chico que yo soy su padre

- ¿Qué no ves nuestro repugnante parecido, muggle? Soy tu hijo quieras o no, y no creas que no me repugna decir que soy un maldito Ryddle – dijo Voldemort fuera de sí, mientras su familia se pegaba a la pared - lo que nos diferencia es algo más poderoso que cualquier otra cosa, soy un mago y tú un cochino muggle

- ¿un mago? – Dijo la anciana - ¿Qué cosas dices chico? Haz el favor de irte de aquí ¡AUXILIO! – gritaba la anciana

- ya les dije que soy un mago, cerré la puerta con magia y arrojé un encantamiento silenciador, están aislados – dijo el chico con maldad

- ¿y tu madre? ¿Ella también era…?

- era una bruja – dijo Tom enojado

- entonces ella… ¿ella si me encantó?

- tal vez utilizó filtro amoroso, una poción mágica, pero eso no es lo que vine a hacer, yo no vine a contarte mi vida Ryddle, yo sólo vine a acabar con la de ustedes

- es absurdo, no puedes ser un mago, eso es ficción

- tengo varita mágica – dijo Tom blandiendo el arma en el aire y volviendo a apuntarles con ella

- ¡que idiotez! Mocoso insolente ¿estas armado con una vara de madera pulida?

- ven para acá para que veas las cosas que puede hacer esta vara de madera pulida, ven para que veas como te mata

El padre de Tom hizo ademán de correr a él, pero su madre no se lo permitió

- Tom, ese niño está fuera de sí

- es un maldito mocoso que vino a importunarnos la cena, sólo lo apresaré para que la policía se lo lleve, ni siquiera está armado, la anciana no dijo nada más pero estaba angustiada, el hecho de que ese adolescente estuviera tan tranquilo, si no estaba armado, la asustaba un poco, así Tom padre corrió hasta su hijo negado que sonrió

- ¡avada Kedavra! – exclamó al tiempo que un chorro de luz verde salía de su varita e impactaba directo al pecho de Tom Ryddle padre y lo dejó sin vida en el suelo con cara de horror, con los ojos bien abiertos – así que no estoy armado ¿eh?

El par de ancianos comenzaron a correr por la habitación intentando abrir las puertas, llorando de miedo y de tristeza por la pérdida de su único hijo, mientras Tom reía a carcajadas, cuando se hartó de los gritos y los lloriqueos, pronunció ambas maldiciones asesinas contra los ancianos, luego se sentó a comer lo que quedaba de comida en la mesa, con dos platos se llenó, luego quitó los encantamientos que había puesto, y salió de la mansión con el mismo sigilo con el que entró, luego se dirigió a casa de los Gaunt y miró a su tío que seguía tendido en el suelo, producto del golpe que se había dado con el impacto del encantamiento aturdidor, Tom, sacó la varita de Morfin y le hizo un encantamiento desmemorizante para destruir la evidencia en su contra y con otra serie de encantamientos modificó la memoria de su tío para que él creyera que él había matado a los Ryddle (a esa edad Tom era más bueno que cualquier otro chico en todo lo que respecta a la magia), luego colocó la varita de Morfin en su mano y se marchó de pequeño Hangleton rumbo a Londres

CAPÍTULO 7:

NO PUEDO CREER QUE AÚN TENGA SENTIMIENTOS

A la mañana siguiente, a eso de las seis, Tom Ryddle cruzaba las puertas del orfanato, le había dicho a la señora Cole, que había regresado tan rápido, porque en historia y algebra estaba eximido y que no había necesidad de que se quedara por más tiempo en el "campamento" al que había asistido, Tom tenía sueño, no había dormido mucho en toda la noche durante el viaje y estaba un tanto nervioso, puesto a que no sabía si la cuartada que había armado, le serviría para encubrir su crimen, mientras se echaba en la cama, pensaba en lo que había hecho, pensó que tal vez eso que había hecho estaba mal desde otro punto de vista, porque desde el de él, había sido maravillosos, una corriente eléctrica de poder se había extendido por su cuerpo y un cosquilleo en sus dedos era lo que había sentido al pronunciar las maldiciones asesinas

En ese momento, se fijó que Darkness no estaba, pensó que tal vez estaría cazando, se levantó de la cama y se desperezó, luego de un largo bostezo que hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran, abrió la ventana de su habitación, se quitó la gabardina y se tiró en la cama de nuevo, el día estaba nublado y llovía copiosamente, así que había un poco de frío, Tom se acurrucó bajó las sabanas, disfrutando de lo calentito que se estaba allí, de repente se escuchó unos aleteos y unos golpes, Tom saltó de la cama de un susto y calló en el suelo, enredado en las sábanas, en eso entró una de las ayudantes a ver qué pasaba

- ¡Tom! ¿Te caíste hijo? – preguntó la mujer con una mano en la mejilla

- no, es que así duermo yo y me la paso bomba – dijo el castaño con ironía

- ven y te ayudo – dijo la mujer acercándose a Tom

- no, déjame, no me toques – dijo el chico luchando por zafarse de las sábanas, al cabo de unos cinco minutos de luchar sin éxito decidió recibir la ayuda - ¡maldita sea! Bueno… supongo que puedes… puedes…

- ayudarte, si ya voy Tom – dijo la mujer zafándolo de las sábanas y ayudándolo a levantar

- ¿Qué se dice Tom? – dijo la mujer esperando escuchar un "gracias"

- ¡lárgate de mí cuarto! – dijo Tom de mal humor, no le había hecho gracia recibir ayuda de una muggle, la mujer sonriendo, puesto a que ya conocía a Tom, se marchó de la habitación, al tiempo que Tom se volvía para ver que lo había asustado, Darkness estaba encima del canastro de hierro, al lado de una lechuza parda, ambas traían algo para él, Darkness tenía una carta de Augustus y la otra lechuza tenía la edición matutina de "el profeta"

Como estaba muerto de nervios por saber si el profeta comentaría algo acerca del asesinato de los Ryddle, se apresuró a desplegar el profeta primero, cogió unos tres Knuts y los metió en el saquito que llevaba la lechuza atada a la pata, se asustó un poco por lo del título en la primera plana, pero se calmó y prefirió leer con tranquilidad

"asesinato de tres Muggles perpetrado por un mago "

Se ha encontrado al culpable

El día de hoy a las cinco de la mañana una mujer (muggle) salió de una mansión gritando que habían asesinados a sus señores y que aún llevaban la ropa de la cena, hasta estas horas de la mañana los llamados forenses, no han descubierto que fue lo que le causó la muerte a los Ryddle, más sin embargo en el ministerio ya se tenía la causa de muerte y un presunto asesino, Morfin Gaunt, el señor Gaunt ya tiene antecedentes de agresión a los Muggles mediante la magia, así que un grupo de Aurores se dirigieron a su morada y lo trajeron ante el Wizengamont del cual, el mago Albus Dumbledore es el jefe, el señor Gaunt confesó haber matado a esos Muggles y cuando el ministerio revisó su varita, se encontraron las tres maldiciones asesinas que impactaron contra los Muggles, el Wizengamot lo encontró culpable y mañana a las veinte horas, será trasladado a la fortaleza de Azkaban

Tom sonrió, había resultado, su plan había resultado, luego desplegó la carta que le había traído Darkness

Querido Tom (Voldemort):

¿No te has enterado lo que anunció el profeta? Tu tío Morfin fue apresado por el asesinato de tres Muggles que tienen tu apellido ¿no tendrás tú que ver con eso? ¡Vamos!, si es así cuéntame, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?... si no mejor me lo cuentas con gran detalle en el expreso de Hogwarts, de todos modos no falta mucho para el primero de septiembre, Phoenix, abraxas, Rodrick y Avery están aquí en mi casa y te saludan, mamá dice que te puedes venir para el resto de las vacaciones y envió una nota para la señora que te cuida en el orfanato preguntándole que si te puedes quedar aquí, si te dice que sí, avísanos para irte a buscar en uno de esos automóviles…

Te quiere: Augustus

- te quiere… Augustus – repitió Tom en forma de burla, luego bufó - ¡qué imbécil! Jaja me quiere

Tom estaba furioso, pero a la vez se sentía feliz, si la señora Cole le daba permiso de irse a la mansión Lestrange, sería feliz, se daría la gran vida, en ese momento llegaron más lechuzas con cartas de sus otros amigos informándole lo que había ocurrido, cartas que Tom no contestó, de repente alguien llamó a la puerta y la abrió con cautela, era Amy Benson, la cual aún temblaba en la presencia de Tom

- Tom, supuse que… es que Diana se está yendo en este momento, la adoptaron

Por un momento Tom se sintió mal, si bien odiaba a los Muggles, esa chica había sido la única de ellos que le había caído bien, se atrevía a decir que… ¿la quería?... no, definitivamente Lord Voldemort tampoco llegaba a querer a una persona, con un empujón quitó a Amy de su camino y bajó las escaleras como un bólido, los otros chicos ya se encontraban en la estrada del orfanato despidiendo a la chica que avanzaba hasta la calle donde, su madre y padre adoptivos le esperaban en un auto

Tom quitó a todos sus compañeros de su camino y aún con la carta de Augustus en las manos corrió hasta la chica y la tomó por un brazo, haciéndola girar hasta él y la abrazó fuertemente, como si no quisiera dejarla ir, la muchacha se sorprendió, pero al ver quien era, sonrió

- Tom, pensé que no me despedirí… - intentó decir la chica, pero Tom colocó uno de sus dedos en los labios de la muchacha

- Amy fue la que me dijo, ¿Cuándo tuviste la entrevista? Yo nunca supe que te adoptarían – dijo Tom con rostro inexpresivo

- fue ayer en la tarde Tom, tú ya te habías ido a ese campamento, es raro, adoptar a una adolescente, pero aunque me duele dejarte, no puedo dejar de sentirme feliz por tener una familia

- lo sé, ambos siempre quisimos una, espero que ellos te hagan feliz – dijo Tom mirando a los Muggles que esperaban a Diana al lado de su auto

- prometo que te vendré a visitar en los veranos, no prometo mucho porque mi nueva casa ésta en Liverpool – dijo la chica con los ojos inundados en lágrimas – prométeme que no me olvidarás Tom

- te lo prometo – dijo Tom con rostro inexpresivo

- bueno… supongo que esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego

- eso espero Diana – dijo Tom bajando la cabeza

- ya tengo que irme, te quiero Tom, te quiero mucho – dijo la muchacha dándole un abrazo al castaño, de la misma manera en la que él la había abrazado primero, cuando se separaron, se quedaron viendo fijamente, ella observaba esos enigmáticos ojos verdes y él miraba los ojos azules de su compañera – ya que me voy me gustaría darte algo para que nunca me olvides, un recuerdo, un hermoso recuerdo, espero – y diciéndole esto le dio a nuestro castaño un tierno beso en los labios, los presentes se quedaron atónitos, pero para ambos chicos, todos ellos habían desaparecido, una vez que se separaron la chica dijo: - siempre te quise de manera especial Tom – el muchacho la estrechó de nuevo, aunque estaba rojo como un tomate

La chica retomó su camino mientras lloraba, Tom la veía alejarse con el mismo rostro inexpresivo, cuando la chica desapareció de la vista en aquel auto, Tom subió las escaleras de vuelta a su habitación sin decir palabra

Una vez allí, guardó las cartas de sus amigos en su baúl, tomó un libro de encantamientos para leer y se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, había leído las primeras líneas, cuando su cabeza empezó a recopilar lo que había pasado:

Pensaba que nunca podía llegar a querer a una persona, pero descubrió que sí el día que iría a Hogwarts en su primera vez, cada verano volvía y allí estaba ella esperándole, salían a caminar juntos por Londres, ella le daba de comer a Darkness, él había obtenido el permiso de Dippet para contarle a Diana que era un mago, por lo tanto, una vez que le demostró que era uno, se reunían en su habitación, a leer libros de hechizos y ella lo ayudaba a memorizarse los textos del próximo curso, lo acompañaba al callejón Diagon a comprarse los útiles escolares y siempre que él la necesitaba, ella estaba allí, sencillamente no entendía porque tenía que irse, aunque odiaba volver al orfanato, cuando llegaba, se acordaba de Diana que siempre que él volvía, era quien lo recibía

Por más que Tom creyera que era más que los demás y que por ser mago era totalmente diferente, olvidaba que seguía siendo humano y que por lo tanto, aunque no lo supiera, no se daba cuenta, o no quería demostrarlo, él tenía sentimientos y emociones y en ese momento sentía una emoción llamada tristeza, sin siquiera advertirlo, dos lágrimas rodaron por su níveo rostro, sus ojos estaban fijos en la puerta, se recostó de la pared y aprovechando su soledad, decidió desahogase, lágrimas y más lágrimas surcaban su hermoso rostro

- ¿porque te fuiste Diana?, ¿porque me dejaste aquí? – gimoteaba una y otra vez - me siento solo, ahora estaré más solo

La señora Cole, había llamado a la puerta, que Tom mantenía cerrada con seguro, para que almorzara, pero Tom no quiso, luego lo llamó a cenar y tampoco obtuvo respuestas del otro lado de la habitación ni Tom bajó al comedor a cenar, por su parte Tom había quemado las cartas de sus amigos, ya que tenían demasiada información, pero no quemó la nota de la señora Lestrange, sino que la guardó en el baúl, luego decidió ir a la oficina de la señora Cole para pedirle permiso para ir a la casa de Augustus, mostrándole la nota de la señora Lestrange, pero la señora Cole no lo dejó, ya que había obtenido muchos permisos para ausentarse del hospicio y sin más lo sacó de la oficina ya que tenía trabajo que hacer, esto le cayó a Tom como un balde de agua fría, pensaba alejarse de ese sitio, ya que todo le recordaba Diana, pero no había obtenido lo que quería

A la mañana siguiente, Tom bajó a desayunar, tenía la nariz enrojecida al igual que sus ojos que también estaban hinchados, el desayuno era su favorito, cereal de frutas con yogurt de fresa, el chico se sentó y comenzó a juguetear con la comida, miró a su lado derecho y miró el puesto de Diana que ahora estaba vacío, de momento, sus bellos ojos verdes se empañaron, se levantó de su asiento y subió las escaleras rápidamente, todos abajo en el comedor, oyeron el portazo que dio Tom

Al cabo de unos minutos salió de la habitación con su gabardina negra de viaje puesta, y su impermeable en la mano, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la salida, nadie le preguntó a donde iba, se habían quedado anonadados con el comportamiento de Tom, el muchacho, altivo y siniestro había desaparecido

Nuestro castaño, se dirigió a la cafetería de la esquina, con su impermeable puesto, bajo una lluvia torrencial (raro para el verano), cuando llegó, se quitó el impermeable y lo colgó en la percha, se dirigió a su asiento favorito y le pidió un café a la Nicollé, la chica no le sacó conversación porque sabía que Tom quería estar solo

Luego de un rato, el chico se fue a caminar por Londres y al llegar al río Támesis, (donde está el parlamento) se sentó en una banqueta, y miraba la actividad rutinaria de Londres, al anochecer, llegó al orfanato, subió las escaleras y se encerró de nuevo en su habitación

A la mañana siguiente, en la hora del desayuno, se sentó en el jardín trasero a ver a los más pequeños del hospicio jugar, una vez más sendas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro

- ¡Tom! – Llamó la señora Cole, el muchacho limpió con el dorso de sus manos las lágrimas y volteó el rostro hacia otro lado – Tom, ya sé que estas llorando y no veo porque te avergüenza que alguien te vea hacerlo

- es signo de debilidad… y yo no soy un débil – dijo el muchacho con rabia – parezco un imbécil, llorando como una marica - dijo pegándole al suelo con el puño

- en primer lugar Tom, deja ya las malas palabras – dijo la señora Cole, el chico bufó

- como si las hubiese dejado en los años que estado aquí - dijo con el ceño fruncido

- en segundo… - dijo la señora Cole sin hacer caso a las majaderías de Tom – las lágrimas nos permiten desahogarnos

- sí, ¿quiere hacerse la poetisa? Porque si jugáramos a eso, yo podría decir que las lágrimas son… el lenguaje mudo de las penas, es la seña de las almas y las tristezas ¿quiere que siga? – dijo el chico en tono de burla

- ¿no te das cuenta de que eres un buen poeta? – dijo la señora Cole

- ¿me está tomando el pelo? – dijo Tom molesto

- no Tom, es enserio, mira… sé que has estado sufriendo por la partida de Diana, así que decidí darte el permiso para que te quedes el resto del verano en la casa de tu amigo – dijo la señora Cole y a Tom se le iluminó un poco el rostro

- ¡graci! Está bien – dijo Tom marchándose a escribirle a Augustus

- este Tom – dijo la señora Cole mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza

CAPÍTULO 8:

DE VUELTA A HOGWARTS

Tom ya tenía sus útiles escolares, y ya era el primero de septiembre, es decir que iría a Hogwarts, antes de irse del orfanato, no dejaba de pensar en algo que lo estaba distrayendo de sus labores, desde la partida de Diana, Tom había pensado seriamente no volver al orfanato luego del verano, si ella ya no estaba allí, él no veía la razón para volver a un lugar que odiaba tanto, pero para no volver, necesitaría dinero para alquilar una habitación en la que quedarse, así que la tarde antes de marcharse, se escabulló a la oficina de la señora Cole, como ese día habían llegado las donaciones monetarias, Tom no lo pensó dos veces para robarse la mitad del dinero, a él poco le importaba robar, ya lo había hecho muchas veces, luego salió de la oficina sin que nadie lo viera y volvió a su habitación por sus cosas, luego bajó y se fue con los Lestrange y el resto de sus amigos, obviamente, la señora Cole se daría cuenta del robo, pero para ese entonces, él ya estaría muy lejos, el día que fueron al callejón Diagon, se dirigió a Gringotts y cambió el dinero muggle, por dinero mágico y resultó ser suficiente para abrir una cuenta, quiso dejarlo casi todo allí y llevarse sólo un poco, ya que con dinero en una cámara, ganaría intereses

Al llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos, los chicos se despidieron del matrimonio Lestrange y se subieron al tren, Tom no les había contado lo que había hecho a sus amigos, porque había estado muy decaído por lo de Diana, sin embargo, la idea de ir a Hogwarts nuevamente lo ponía contento, así que decidió contarles lo que hizo, todos tenían expresiones de miedo y de admiración a la vez, luego nuestro castaño reprendió a Augustus por poner demasiada información en la carta que le había enviado anteriormente

Luego de un mes de estar en Hogwarts, Tom se había obsesionado con la inmortalidad, luego de su clase pasada de defensa contra las artes oscuras, habían hablado de los hechizos que creaban la inmortalidad, pero Tom salió decepcionado de la clase, él esperaba que el profesor hablara acerca de cómo utilizar esos hechizos, pero sólo los había nombrado, aunque había captado muchos nombres de hechizos durante la clase, el que se le quedó pegado a la mente fue el hechizo "Horocrux"

Tom se dirigió junto a sus amigos a clases de pociones, no le quedaba lejos, puesto a que el salón quedaba en las mazmorras

- ¡buenas tardes chicos! – Saludó el profesor Slughor – hoy haremos una poción o mejor dicho un veneno que es un tanto difícil de hacer… el veneno "seccionador"

- ¡al fin! – exclamó Tom quien estaba impaciente por hacer ese veneno

- sí Tom, decidí dar esta clase por ti, me puede decir alguien… ¿Por qué se llama seccionador?

Tom rápidamente levantó la mano

- como todo veneno, el veneno seccionador acaba con la vida de una persona, pero su efecto es diferente, se llama seccionador porque el efecto que tiene el veneno es la de seccionar el cuerpo de una persona para que se desangre, con una piedra de bezoar, se puede salvar a una persona que haya ingerido este veneno, ya que no sólo para el sangrado, si no que cierra las heridas – dijo el chico con una sonrisa de suficiencia, los Gryffindors bufaron

- ¡diez puntos para Slytherin! – dijo animadamente el profesor Slughor, al tiempo que los Gryffindors volvía a bufar

- a callar sangres sucias – dijo Abraxas con enojo

- bien chicos – dijo el profesor para evitar una pelea – los ingredientes están sobre sus mesas y las indicaciones en sus libros, he aquí en la pizarra unos trucos y ahora… comiencen

Como siempre, la elaboración del veneno era en pareja y Tom se colocó con Phoenix

Al cabo de una hora, Slughor les dijo a los chicos que se detuvieran, acercó unos conejos y unas piedras de bezoar a las mesas de sus alumnos y les dijo que le dieran una cucharada del veneno a la criatura y que luego de unos segundos les dieran la piedra de bezoar, Slughor sólo quería ver si las pociones estaban bien hechas

Alguna de las pociones fueron desastrosas, otras muy bien hechas, y entonces Slughor llegó a la mesa de Tom y de Phoenix

- a ver chicos, supongo que el veneno habrá quedado de maravilla, bueno, bueno, con Tom en el equipo eso no lo pongo en duda – dijo el profesor observando los enigmáticos ojos verdes de Tom, que le correspondió con una sonrisa

Tom, tomó una cuchara pequeña y la cargó con el morado veneno, con la mano izquierda le tomó la cara al conejo, mientras Phoenix lo agarraba por la barriga, con los dedos pulgar y anular, Tom le abrió la boca al conejo y le metió la cucharada, al cabo de unos segundos, el conejo empezó a patalear y a temblar compulsivamente, las chicas y en especial Adelle, hacían berrinches mientras miraban al pobre conejo que se retorcía sobre un charco de sangre

- ¡vamos Tom! ¿Qué esperas hijo? Dale el bezoar al conejo – le decía Slughor al muchacho que parecía disfrutar del espectáculo, ya que miraba al conejo con una sonrisa de absoluta maldad, entonces tomó la piedra de bezoar y en el apuro se le cayó al suelo y comenzó a buscarla, cuando se incorporó con la piedra en la mano, lo que quedaba sobre la mesa, eran pedazos de conejo, las niñas lloraban por el peludito animal, además el resto de los presentes miraban a Tom asombrados

- lo siento, no fue intencionalmente, pero de todos modos era una animal – dijo con rostro inexpresivo, en ese momento la campana sonó anunciando el almuerzo y los amigos de Tom se apresuraron a colocarse tras él para flanquearlo – bueno, tengo hambre, así que… Tom Ryddle se va – dijo el chico con una de sus hermosas sonrisas, aunque hipócritas en su mayoría, mientras Avery recogía las cosas de su señor y luego de pasarle la mochila al castaño, los seis chicos desaparecieron del aula, mientras todos los seguían con la mirada, atónitos

- ¡Tom! – Lo llamó Rodrick – lo que hiciste con el conejo no fue intencional ¿o sí? – dijo el chico con voz temblorosa

- claro que lo hice intencional Rodrick, era un conejo imbécil y bobo, aunque, no les miento… me gustaría… digamos… probar el veneno seccionador en una persona, ya sé que se siente lanzar una maldición asesina, y bueno es natural que quiera hacerlo… después de todo… - dijo el chico volviéndose a sus amigos y parándose en el vestíbulo abarrotado de gente, pero nadie lo escuchaba porque iban ensimismados en lo suyo, mientras a su vez contemplaba los rostros asustados de sus amigos - soy un asesino y me gusta asesinar personas

Y sin más Tom Ryddle se adentró en el gran comedor, los cinco muchachos que lo acompañaban tragaron grueso y lo siguieron rumbo a la mesa de Slytherin para almorzar


	4. Tal cual lo que dijo el sombrero

A la mañana siguiente, Tom bajó a la sala común con una carpeta pisapapeles con varios pergaminos sujetos a ella, también llevaba un bote de tinta y una pluma un tanto raída, sin duda de segunda mano, como era muy observador, se dio cuenta de que las niñas de primer y segundo curso lo miraban insistentemente, Tom no les dio mucho caso y caminó hasta sus amigos

- ¡hola chicos! – dijo Tom mientras anotaba algo en la primera hoja de pergamino

- ¿Qué tal? – dijeron sus amigos que le habían estado esperando para ir a desayunar

- estaba pensando en hacer mi propia pandilla, y estaba pensando también en unirlos a ustedes a ella – dijo Tom mientras terminaba de escribir en su carpeta y soplaba las letras para que secaran

- lo siento Tom… pero tal vez no has entendido – dijo Abraxas – es que nosotros tres – dijo señalando a Rodrick, a Augustus y a sí mismo – ya somos una pandilla, yo soy el líder y tú te nos uniste

Tom endureció el rostro como solía hacerlo cuando se enojaba, ese rubio no iba a ganarle, él, Tom, estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería, sin más dijo:

- ¿Cómo se llama tu pandilla y que apodo tienes tú? Porque un líder siempre tiene que tener un apodo que lo diferencie de sus súbditos o miembros de su pandilla

- eso no es obligatorio – dijo Abraxas comenzando a alterarse

- tal vez – dijo Tom levantando la nariz – pero… te apuesto que a Augustus y a Rodrick les gustaría tener en su pandilla un nombre con el que todos en Hogwarts se dirijan donde la gente nos respete al nombrarnos ¿o me equivoco?

- eso es cierto, sería bueno Abraxas – dijo Augustus

- bueno Abraxas, tienes dos opciones o te incluyes a mi pandilla, o te buscas un nombre y un apodo mejores que los míos para derrocarme ¿Qué prefieres?

Abraxas decidió incluirse a la pandilla de Tom, puesto a que no era nada bueno inventando nombres

- bien chicos – dijo Tom con una sonrisa de satisfacción y suficiencia – de mi nombre completo saqué mi apodo, sólo lo codifiqué y quedó como Lord Voldemort – los dos chicos parecieron encantados y Abraxas aunque molesto por perder su puesto de líder, estaba asombrado de que el apodo de Tom fuera tan original – y ustedes serán los mortifágos, entonces la pandilla se llama los mortifagos y todos seremos Lord Voldemort y sus mortifagos ¿Qué les parece? – los chicos quedaron encantados y mientras se apuntaban en la lista de Tom, iban caminando al gran comedor

Cuando estaban desayunando, Tom se puso de pie en su asiento y llamó la atención de los comensales de Slytherin

- ¡buenos días! – saludó el muchacho – soy Tom Sorvolo Ryddle y tengo una pandilla, somos Lord Voldemort y sus mortifagos, en las horas extras vamos estar en la sala común de Slytherin para quienes se quieran inscribir, pero advertimos que a esta pandilla no entra todo el mundo, es sólo para chicos y chicas sangre limpias de Slytherin y que tengan alguna habilidad mágica más desarrollada, a las dos de la tarde estaremos en la sala común para explicar mejor los proyectos que tenemos y si les gustan pueden incluirse – luego el chico volvió a sentarse ante un mar de aplausos de los chicos de Slytherin, los profesores y el resto de los alumnos lo miraban asombrado, ¿Cómo era posible que un niño de once años tuviera ese control?

Luego del desayuno obtuvieron sus horarios y fueron a cumplir con ellos, encantamientos, transformaciones (con Dumbledore) y defensa contra las artes oscuras( materia favorita de Tom), luego fueron al almuerzo y luego del almuerzo tuvieron pociones (con Slughor) en las mazmorras, después a las dos, bajaron a la sala común y para la sorpresa de los cuatro niños, todos los alumnos de Slytherin estaban allí, Tom se adelantó y sacó de su mochila la carpeta y se la dio a Augustus que se sentó junto a los chicos en una mesa, para inscribir a los interesados a la pandilla, Tom se subió a una mesita de té para hacerse escuchar y ver por toda la sala común

- ehhh… bien, como ya les dije soy Lord Voldemort su servidor, nuestra pandilla es una organización que ahuyenta a los sangre sucias y preserva la amistad entre los sangre limpias, ahora sólo somos cuatro, pero mientras más seamos, más cosas maravillosas podemos lograr, durante la hora de pociones hablamos con el profesor Slughor para que además de una simple pandilla, fuéramos un grupo estudiantil, más adelante tendremos prácticas de magia, para defendernos y además… entre nosotros… para atacar impuros, si se unen a mí les prometo la gloria ¿Quién se une? – grito el niño con entusiasmo y todos los chicos o la gran mayoría, comenzó a apuntarse en la lista que tenían los chicos en la mesa

Tom pensó que lo que había dicho el sombrero se estaba haciendo realidad, se estaba volviendo el rey de Hogwarts


	5. Cuatro años despues

Ya siendo Lord Voldemort, rey de Hogwarts, un Tom Ryddle de quince años se pavoneaba por los pasillos con sus mortifagos y su túnica y placa de prefecto, pero en vez de sonreír como siempre, estaba pensando con un semblante inexpresivo, en algo que no se le salía de la mente… tenía la necesidad de saber acerca de sus antepasados, quería saber si el ser mágico era su madre o su padre, ya había olvidado la tonta idea de que su padre fuera el mago, ya que mago o muggle ambos podían morir, aunque los magos vivían por más tiempo, eso lo sabía

No quería perder más tiempo, así que se dirigió a la biblioteca del colegio para averiguar de dónde provenía, una vez allí buscó unos cuantos libros que le servirían **"magos famosos de todos los siglos" "registro de población mágica del ministerio"** y también buscó los periódicos de hacía quince años atrás

- Ryddle, Ryddle – musitaba Tom mientras pasaba el dedo por el índice del gran tomo de **"registro de población mágica del ministerio"**

Ya estaba cansado y no había encontrado el apellido Ryddle por ninguna parte, aburrido, tomó uno de los ejemplares del profeta de los que había escogido… el título de la primera plana lo había atraído poderosamente

"ESCÁNDALO EN LA FAMILIA GAUNT "

Mérope se escabulle con un muggle

la famosa familia descendientes de nada más y nada menos Salazar Slytherin, tuvo un problema el pasado viernes puesto a que la señorita Mérope Gaunt se escapó de su casa con un muggle que según nuestros informantes se llama tom Ryddle, esto nos lo dijo su padre el señor… Sorvolo Gaunt, nos contó que cuando llegó a casa, luego de estar en Azkaban por usos indebidos de la magia, esperaba encontrar a su hija en la casa, más sin embargo la muchacha no estaba y que cuando bajó al pueblo, los aldeanos contaban que la muchacha se había ido con el famoso tom Ryddle y que la familia del muggle estaba tan enojada como el señor Gaunt, se dice que ayer a las veinte horas el joven Ryddle llegó a su mansión en pequeño hangleton diciendo que la muchacha lo había seducido y embaucado, lo que el profeta opina es que tal vez la muchacha le haya subministrado filtro amoroso, nadie sabe que se hizo Mérope Gaunt, pero la mayoría cree que tal vez murió

Tom estaba de piedra, sabía que su madre se llamaba Mérope y su abuelo Sorvolo, sabía o intuía que el apellido era Gaunt, aunque no estaba tan seguro, se había cansado de buscar el apellido Ryddle en los registros del colegio, las placas del salón de los trofeos y los registros de prefectos de Hogwarts, y no lo había hallado, no le quedaba más que buscar a su madre y al parecer la había encontrado, ese artículo le había llenado de rabia pero a la vez quería saber más, en su mente se estaba ideando un plan… en verano, de regreso al orfanato, iría a pequeño Hangleton a buscar información en la casa de los Gaunt, preguntaría por su abuelo Sorvolo, pero ya se preocuparía por eso… ahora había caído en cuenta de otra cosa… algo que lo había llenado de felicidad, descendía de los Gaunt y ellos de Salazar Slytherin, por ende él también, así que él era el heredero de Slytherin

Tom salió como un bólido hacia el área de sección prohibida y en el camino se topó con Adelle, una de las tantas niñas que estaban obsesionadas con Tom y sus mortifagos

- Tom, la próxima semana hay excursión a Hogsmeade y me prometiste que me llevarías… - decía la chica de cabellos cortos, con rizos y rubios

- ahora no Adelle, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo el chico mientras caminaba a la sección prohibida seguido por la rubia

- yo no te quitaré mucho tiempo primor lo prometo – dijo deteniéndose al lado de Tom que buscaba en la primera fila de un estante, y haciéndole morritos al castaño que no pudo contener una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas

- está bien dime… pero que sea rápido – dijo mientras dejaba de buscar y se volvía hacia ella

- sólo quería saber si la invitación sigue en pie y si no me has cambiado – dijo la chica con cara de aflicción

- claro que sigue en pie dulzura, tu eres mi princesita – dijo mientras le sostenía el mentón delicadamente – ahora… eso es lo que querías saber y ya te respondí, por tanto necesito que te retires a conservar tus hermosos rizos de oro, mientras yo continuo con mi trabajo ¿quieres mi reina? – dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras la chica se retiraba tras guiñarle un ojo y salir de la biblioteca alardeando acerca de ser la princesa y la reina de Tom, el chico puso los ojos en blanco y siguió buscando hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, sacudió ligeramente su varita esperando que el tomo que quería callera en sus manos, pero en vez de eso un cuadernillo negro muy raído y con las páginas con el aspecto de haberse mojado en un accidente y que se secaron arrugadas, fue lo que cayó en sus manos extendidas

- ¡que porquería! – exclamó impacientado, pero el nombre enchapado en la parte inferior de la portada le llamó poderosamente la atención: Salazar Barnabás Slytherin, rápidamente lo abrió aunque con mucho cuidado ya que se veía realmente frágil, tenía fechas medievales escritas en la parte superior y textos con tinta verde… no cabía duda que ese era el diario de Salazar Slytherin, los ojos de Tom se llenaron de lágrimas de orgullo, colocó el diario en el mesón del estante y sacó su varita - ¡reparo!

El diario quedó como si lo hubiese recién comprado, corrió a la mesa en la que estaba y cogió su mochila, regresó a donde había dejado el diario, lo tomó y lo metió dentro de su mochila, luego cogió los libros y periódicos que había utilizado y los devolvió a sus respectivos estantes, luego salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a uno de sus lugares favoritos: el haya

Una vez allí, comenzó a leer el diario de Slytherin, no había pasado ni medio minuto cuando su corazón dio un vuelco con lo que estaba leyendo:

"he dejado un basilisco bebé en mi cámara de los secretos, aún no puedo entender, como Helga, Rowina y Godrick pueden aceptar a impuros en nuestra Hogwarts, es por eso que dejé a este basilisco, he dejado este diario con la esperanza de que mi heredero o descendiente lo encuentre, porque sólo él podrá abrir la cámara y dejar salir a este basilisco que se encargará de limpiar a Hogwarts de los sangre impura, solo se puede abrir hablando pársel (la lengua de las serpientes) y la cámara se encuentra en el baño de chicas que está en el segundo piso, por favor descendiente… tú que eres sangre de mi sangre, cumple mis instrucciones y hallarás en Hogwarts la pureza de la sangre

Tom respiraba con dificultad, cerró el diario y lo guardó en su mochila, respiró profundo y se recostó del árbol a sus espaldas mientras miraba el lago bajo un cielo muy nublado, sin dudas ya sabía cuál sería su propósito antes de las vacaciones de verano, además, acababa de descubrir que su habilidad extraña de hablar con las serpientes tenía nombre… Pársel

Se puso de pie y se colgó la mochila al hombro, iría abrir la cámara de los secretos en ese mismo instante, pero antes debería hablar con sus cinco "amigos" que lo ayudaban a dirigir al resto de la pandilla, necesitaba apoyo y que le ayudaran con Dumbledore, ya que ese maldito viejo, como solía llamarlo él, se entrometía mucho en sus asuntos

Cuando llegó a la sala común, llamó a sus amigos: Avery Carrow, Augustus Lestrange, Abraxas Malfoy, Rodrick Mucilver y Phoenix Black

- les voy a explicar algo rápidamente… dijo una vez que estuvieron en la habitación de los chicos – y no pregunten idioteces, esto es realmente importante, es una misión, descubrí que soy descendiente de los Gaunt que a su vez son descendientes de Slytherin, soy el heredero, hace unas horas en la biblioteca, encontré el diario de Salazar Slytherin – dijo mientras lo sacaba de su mochila y se los dio a sus amigos para que lo vieran, y allí dice que el heredero de Slytherin debe liberar a un basilisco que limpiará el colegio de todos los impuros y que la cámara se encuentra en el baño de chicas del segundo piso… y que la cámara sólo se abre si uno le habla en pársel, por eso es que debe ser el heredero, yo hablo pársel – la cara de asombro de sus amigos era la misma que había puesto él al leer el diario – tengo planeado hacer eso, liberar al basilisco… somos seis, necesito que dos de ustedes vigilen a Dumbledore, ya saben que me tiene vigilado no sé porque, creo que sospecha algo de mí, de las cosas que pienso hacer, que sean… Abraxas y Rodrick, dos más mmm… Augustus y Avery, necesito que se queden afuera de las puertas del baño para vigilar que no venga nadie y tú Phoenix, entrarás conmigo al baño mientras abro la cámara de los secretos, ahora… andando

Los seis chicos salieron de la sala común y se separaron en el vestíbulo, y como acordaron Augustus y Avery se quedaron en la puerta de entrada al baño, mientras que Tom entraba con Phoenix cautelosamente al baño de chicas

- parece que no hay nadie milord – le dijo Phoenix en un susurro a Tom, el castaño asintió

- a lo que vinimos – dijo Tom mientras se colocaba frente a unos lavabos en forma circular

- ¿Cuál es la cámara? – pregunto Phoenix en un susurro

- yo que sé, en el diario decía que estaba aquí y ya, supongo que cuando hable en pársel se abrirá lo que sea que sea la cámara – dijo el chico en un susurro - y ya no me desconcentres que hay poco tiempo - ¡ábrete! - susurró el muchacho en pársel

Uno de los lavabos se hundió y desapareció ante Phoenix y Tom y dejó ver una tubería lo suficientemente ancha para que cupiera un hombre robusto, en ese momento salió de uno de los cubículos una niña que aparentaba unos doce o trece años, Tom se sorprendió y la chica también, pero antes de que alguno de los tres chicos dijera algo, se oían ruidos desde la tubería y una gran cabeza de ojos amarillos salió de ésta, miró a Tom y a Phoenix y luego a la niña que estaba petrificada pegada a la pared del fondo, de repente la niña cayó al suelo

- ¡Tom! – llamó Phoenix mirando con un poco de temor al basilisco que seguía mirándolos como esperando instrucciones - ¿Qué le pasó a la niña?

Tom caminó hasta la chica y la tomó en brazos, luego colocó sus dedos en el cuello de la chica

- murió, murió porque es una impura, yo soy el heredero y controlo al basilisco, tú eres sangre limpia y… ¿Qué demonios estamos esperando para largarnos Phoenix? acabo de matar a una alumna y tú eres mi cómplice ¡vámonos!

Luego de susurrarle en pársel al basilisco que matara a todos los impuros sin ser visto, Tom y Phoenix salieron corriendo de allí seguidos por Augustus y Avery, se dirigieron a la sala común y Tom tomó el brazo de Augustus donde ya estaba impresa la marca de mortífago y la tocó con su varita, al cabo de unos minutos Abraxas y Rodrick llegaron y los chicos les contaron lo sucedido

A la mañana siguiente cundió el pánico en Hogwarts cuando todo el mundo se enteró de la muerte de Myrtle Jane Stricken, alumna de segundo curso de Gryffindor, los seis chicos estaban un tanto nerviosos aunque aparentaban tranquilidad, en el desayuno hablaron de cerrar el colegio y a Tom se le vino el alma a los pies, si cerraban el colegio, iría a vivir al orfanato nuevamente y no quería, así que fue a despejarse un rato, puesto a que ese día obviamente no había clases y en un pasillo se topó con Dumbledore, aprovechó la ocasión para hablar con él

- señor… ¡buenos días! ¿Es cierto que cerraran al colegio? – dijo con tono preocupado

- me temo que si Tom – dijo la voz pausada de Dumbledore

- pero, si Hogwarts cierra, ¿Qué haré yo? Sabe que no tengo un hogar, del orfanato saldré a los dieciocho y lo único que sé hacer es magia – dijo Tom con desespero

- me temo que no puedo ayudarte Tom, hasta que no se halle a un culpable, Hogwarts cerrará

El chico se quedó pensativo

- ¿no hay nada más que quieras contarme Tom? – preguntó el anciano

- no señor – dijo el chico mientras se alejaba por un pasillo pensando en quien culparía, se dirigía a las mazmorras cuando escuchó un ruido, y cuando vio de que se trataba se alegró en demasía

El semigigante Rubeus Hagrid estaba intentando sacar a una araña gigante de un armario para que escapara, parecía que el niño de tercero temía que pudieran creer que el monstruo que aterrorizaba Hogwarts fuera su amigo peludo Aragog

- ¡bien hecho Hagrid! Al fin encontré al monstruo que mató a la pequeña Myrtle – dijo Tom sacando su varita

- no Tom, Aragog no fue, te lo juro – dijo el niño desesperado y con lágrimas en los ojos

- ¡apártate Hagrid! – gritó Tom

- NO

En eso Tom hizo estallar la caja de madera que contenía a la bestia que se deslizaba buscando una salida lejos de Tom

- ¡araña exumaint! - exclamó Tom, pero el hechizo no le dio a la araña, el chico comenzó a perseguirla y ésta se perdió de vista, Tom regresó por la caja dónde había estado la araña, como "prueba" y se dirigió al baño del segundo piso, cerró la cámara de los secretos y corrió a la oficina de Armando Dippet (el director de ese tiempo) y luego de una larga explicación de lo que supuestamente había pasado y de mostrarle la caja como "evidencia", se solucionó el problema, Tom Ryddle obtuvo una placa por servicios al colegio y Rubeus Hagrid fue expulsado del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería


End file.
